


A Mystic Paradox [MALE MC]

by AlvinTheCrappyWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Language, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Time Travel, changes to the original story, everyone is bi, the author has no idea what he is doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinTheCrappyWriter/pseuds/AlvinTheCrappyWriter
Summary: The plan was simple. All he had to do was find a dumb gullible person, install the RFA app on their phone, and then send them on a wild goose chase to the apartment. This should buy him enough time to steal all the information his Savior needs, while those sinners focus on the fortunate target.What he didn't expect though was for his little pawn to become an obstacle on their way to bring paradise to everyone.





	1. The target

The rain was heavy that night. He was glad he listened to his Savior and took an extra coat for this mission. She was always right and perfect and--

 

... 

 

...while he loved to praise Her, he had to focus! The plan was simple, but even simple things can be screwed up easily if you don’t pay attention.

 

He walked inside the bar and looked around. To think that a random person would get to be a part of their Paradise just like that because he chose them.  He felt special for a moment--

 

…

 

He shook his head, annoyed.

 

_ “Focus…” _

 

He was getting too excited, but he couldn’t help himself.

All he had to do was find a dumb gullible person, install the RFA app on their phone, and then send them on a wild goose chase to the apartment. Simple as that.

 

This should buy him enough time to steal all the information his Savior needs, while those sinners focus on the fortunate target.

 

He needed someone sad and pathetic, living a life full of despair. Someone who through their pain they will be able to reach Magneta. 

 

That’s why he’s at a bar, after all, ~~(on a Monday night, he might add)~~. He should be able to find someone there who was so done with their life, ready to just shout  _ “fuck you!” _ at everything and everyone.

 

“Well, fuck you, Karen!”

 

He looked at the counter and saw the source of the sudden noise. There he was, holding a glass of whatever drink that was, a brown-haired guy with an expression that almost screamed: _“end me!”._ He was almost soaking wet, probably from the rain.

 

The very loud stranger was staring at the confused bartender, who quickly brushed it off, probably from being used to random drunk people saying stuff that doesn’t make sense.

 

He decided to make a move and cautiously approached his target.

 

“That person didn’t look like a Karen to me...” he sat next to him.

 

“Yeah, well, he reminds me of Karen...” his target muttered under his breath before he took a sip of his drink, then he shouted “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” in the direction of the bartender, who yet again ignored him.

 

“Tough breakup?” he asked, which almost made his target laugh. 

“Ha, she wishes…” his smile vanished quickly then he looked sad at his drink. Sadness turned into anger.

 

“I had the worst day of mY LIFE, man! You have NO idea! Haha…”

 

“I see...Do you want to, like, maybe talk about it?” he quickly pretended to care, but his target didn’t seem that pleased by the suggestion.

 

“I dunno man...I don’t feel like having a hook up with a random stranger right now” his target said while holding his head on their hand.   
  
“I...w-what?” he looked at him shocked, not realizing that his target would be so straight forward.

 

...well, he was under the influence of alcohol, so he should’ve expected that, but still.

 

“Look man, I know what you’re trying to do, approaching a random person at a bar, trying to be all NICE and FRIENDLY. You--” his target pointed a finger at his face and then at himself “--are just trying to get a piece of thisssss…”

 

He blinked twice at his target.

 

“Although...I really like this whole  _ ‘dark leather edgy’  _ thing you got going on…” his target pointed his clothes, “...so cool…” he tried to touch the choker around his neck.

That made him grab his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

 

“...the safe word is ' _ pineapple' _ ...” his target stared at him in awe, which made him let go of his wrist.

 

“I’m not here to hook up with you!” he almost shouted, but then realized he had to go back to being nice to him or else he would love his chance. His target looked at him sadly “Oh, really? Huh...”

 

He turned to his gaze to his glass “I guess you really are my only friend…” he lifted his glass “So good and perfect...” he drank the whole thing in a beat and by the sound of his sudden coughing, he looked like he regretted it.

 

“It doesn’t look that good and perfect…” he said and gave his target a pat on the back. Not like he really cared. He just needed him alive, after all.   
  
“The pain is good… I can take everything” he said then wiggled his eyebrows seductively at him. The intentions might have been flirtatious, but the execution was done very poorly. He looked like he just walked on a pole and hit his head hard.

 

“I’m still not here to hook up with you!” he said and then his target looked annoyed. 

“Then what are you doing here?” he shouted.

 

That made him look around, worried that this would attract unwanted attention.

 

“I-uh, I’m here because...um... you wanted to tell me about how shitty your day was, yeah... and I was being a good friend and offered to listen...” he said, hoping that his target’s memory was as broken as how his rational thinking was at the moment.

 

To his surprise, it worked. His target’s look softened “Really? Awww. how nice of you...” he smiled but then his face became troubled “How nice of you and how rude of me to not even ask your name...wait, did I even say my name? Did I tell you that my name is Michael?”  _ Michael _ asked.

 

He nodded “Yeah, you did. We introduced ourselves” he said. 

“Really? Then what’s my name?” he asked. 

 

“...Michael”

“Wow, okay... What was your name again?” Michael asked. He looked around quickly and saw the TV.

 

_ “--the victim’s X-Ray showed signs of--” _

 

“Ray. My name is Ray” he said, with a fake smile. “Oh, well, aren’t you such a _ray_ of sunshine in this gloomy day!” Michael straightened his back “From the moment I woke up I had a feeling this day was gonna be, like, the worst…” he began and just looked at the corner of the room.

 

…

 

_ ‘Ray’  _ looked at what Michael was looking at, thinking that there was something there, but his target just seemed lost in thoughts. He snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention and at that moment Michael seemed to have returned to reality.

 

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry...” he shook his head.

“Ahem, anyway. I knew the day was gonna be bad because I woke up so...I woke up so...oh yeah, sooooooo late for work”

 

“Mhm…”  _ Ray _ tried to keep up, but it seemed to him that Michael barely could keep his words together at this point.

 

“I was so late, you have NO IDEA! The boss was like--” gibberish came out of Michael’s mouth.

 

“...What?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know either. I know he was, like, big mad. He has this weird accent, and...what was I talking about?” Michael asked. 

 

At that point, his options are either to stay with Michael or move on to another bar. Even though he felt like he suffered enough, he had to stay. He didn’t want to go out in the storm.

 

“...an angry boss. You were talking about your angry boss.” he said, sounding so slightly annoyed. Michael snapped his fingers and finger gunned him “RIGHT!” 

 

“So, he got mad, I got mad, everyone got mad, well, not everyone, but like, we were all mad mad you know? The restaurant was busy that day...heh… _ bussy _ …”

 

He was ready to shout. With his voice? With his gun? He didn't know but he was about to find out himself if this nonsense was going to go on for much longer.

 

“Oh, yeah, so big ex-boss was annoyed and gave me more work. I was doing my work as a responsible person and then of my coworkers, Karen, was, like, getting harassed by this big drunk guy. He was so dumb but annoying and pushy. I never liked Karen but still..."

 

"Anyway, so I went to them all macho, told him to stop, he didn’t listen. I punched him, he punched me back, blah blah blah, angry ex-boss, blah blah blah, got fired, blah blah, Karen didn’t stand up for me, blah blah, I hate her, blah blah, and now I’m here...blah blah...what a fun word... _blah_...”

 

“Mhm...” he said, feeling ever so slightly bad for Michael.

 

“And now I’m here, looking for happiness...and I found it” Michael raised his glass about to drink more until he realized that his glass was empty. He glared at it “Fuck you, Karen!”

 

“ _ Happiness _ , huh?” he asked, the conversation finally going in a favorable way for him. “Yeah. YO, BARTENDER!” Michael raised his hand to call for that poor bartender, but  _ Ray _ grabbed his hand and lowered it down.

 

“I know a better way to find  _ happiness _ than drowning your sorrows in alcohol, which I think you had ENOUGH of by now!” he said. Again, he needed Michael alive for this.

 

Michael raised his eyebrow “Oh, so NOW you want it, huh? Okay, fine, but I have to warn you, I have a tendency to bite” he winked at him. 

Whatever little smile he had on his face vanished after Michael said that.

 

“I’m still not sleeping with you...but maybe you can find someone on this cool ap--” “Oh, HELL NAH, bro!” Michael shouted, making  _ Ray  _ flinch from that word.

 

He brought himself back from his shock and looked around worried, then back to him. Everyone was still more focused on their drinks.

“What?” he asked Michael, confused. 

 

“Look honey, there are two types of people” Michael said while raising three fingers instead. “Those who get murdered--” he lowered one finger “--and those who don’t use dating apps” he lowered another one, leaving just his middle finger up. He looked at it as if trying to make a decision.

 

He shook his head “Nah, not here…I’m in public, lolol...” he muttered, then grabbed his glass again, even though it was empty.  _ Ray _ wasn’t having it though. “Come on! You won’t regret it! I used it too and I had the time of my life. I even found  _ Paradise _ thanks to it” he smiled.

 

Michael looked at him weirdly “...that’s a weird way to refer to pussy, but to each their own dude...” he said then looked at his glass again. 

 

“Come on!” he tried to convince him again. Michael turned to him with an annoyed look.

“Look  _ Elsa _ , you should just  _ let it go _ ! I said it once, I’ll say it again…” he looked so confident about what he was going to say then his expression turned into one of a lost and confused puppy.

 

“What was I talking about again?” he asked.  _ Ray _ just smiled.

“Oh, you wanted to install this dating app so much and I was here, as a good friend, trying to stop you from doing something so dangerous”

 

“What?! No man, please! I can take it! Please tell me about this dating app!” Michael begged, which made him smile again. 

“Okay, fine. Pull out your phone” he said. 

 

Michael clumsily pulled out his phone and dropped it, but it was fine. His new  **friend** ,  _ Ray _ , caught it.

 

“It’ll be over in a minute” he said and began installing the app onto his target’s phone. When it was over, he saw the RFA app on his screen. “There you go, friend”

 

Michael looked at his phone. “ **_Mystic Messenger_ ** , huh?”

“You won’t regret it!”  _ Ray _ said. Michael looked again at his phone. He wanted to open the app, but _ Ray _ stopped him.

 

“It’s getting late. Maybe you should go home?” he said. Michael looked lost for a moment then his face turned into a sad one “Oh yeah...home…”. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but his mission was already completed.

 

Kinda.

 

“The storm doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Can you get home from here?” he asked Michael. who just waved his hand at him in an  _ ‘I got it’ _ gesture in response. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll just call a Buber” he tried to click the Buber app but he kept missing his phone screen.

 

After his fourth attempt,  _ Ray _ offered to take him home. Michael just accepted it.

 

He got home safely after that, unaware of the adventure he was about to go on soon.


	2. Dating apps suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night full of alcohol and rays of sunshine, our main characters must face the consequences of that while also learning to not trust every stranger with a book on their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, this is quite long. I didn't expect that, lol. My browser almost crashed a few times because of that and also from the few links I had opened.
> 
> TW: homophobia (just mentioned)

_When do we fall asleep where do we go?_ Well, somewhere much better than real life, that's for sure.

 

At least that was the cause for Michael. He was enjoying his sleep, unbothered by the real world until the song _“All star”_ by _Smashnose_ brought him back to life.

 

_“~SomeONE ONCE SAID ME--~”_

 

He grabbed his phone and managed to hit the snooze button somehow. He glanced at the time.

 

**7 AM.**

 

Fuck! He had work that day! He tried to get up and fell back on the couch, from the terrible headache he was having.

 

Wait, couch? Why wasn’t he in his bed?

 

The events of the previous day came back to him in a flash. That made his head hurt more.

 

“Oh right...I’m jobless…yay me...” he groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

 

“So that’s what happened...” he lowered the pillow at the sound of that familiar voice.  Right across from him on the love seat was a middle-aged woman, dressed casually, the only thing standing out was her bright yellow cardigan.

 

“Morning... mom...” he sheepishly said as she sipped her coffee with an unimpressed look.

 

“How was yesterday?” she asked him while nodding her head at the glass of water placed on the table in front of him. Michael grabbed the glass and drunk it all before laying back down on the couch, his head resting on the armrest, looking at her.

 

“I’ve had better days…” he groaned. She shook her head.

 

“We talked about this already.” He groaned again. From pain? From her words? He didn’t care at the moment.

“I know, I know. But it wasn’t my fault!” he tried to argue but his mother was having none of it.

 

“You know you barely managed to get this job thanks to--” “ _Thanks to you because you happened to know the manager of that restaurant and you are already doing so much for me and I’m just a spoiled brat that doesn’t know what being responsible is like, and who has it so much better, etc, etc..._ ”

 

She looked at him with an unimpressed look. “The fact that you knew what I was about to say should be pretty telling for you”. He rolled his eyes. “Look, I get it. But I’m telling you, it wasn’t my fault this time! Can we have this talk when I don’t feel like God is using my head a pinata...?” he felt like throwing up for a moment but managed to hold it in.

 

Her look softened a bit. “I know. I had a talk with him over the phone” she put her now empty mug on the table. “Oh! You chatted about how much of a pain in your ass I am?” he asked sarcastically, then regretted it because his headache decided to get worse right after he said that.

 

Okay, sassing your mom is bad. He got it.

 

She rolled her eyes. “He understood that you didn’t just punch a customer on purpose, but he still wanted to resolve the whole thing quickly. You wouldn’t have gotten away with just losing your job if he had called the police...”

 

“Aw, how sweet of him…” he rolled his eyes and rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling. She got up “Anyway, giving the circumstances, he agreed to give you a month’s wages as severance pay. Not exactly standard for a part-time position, so you should feel grateful.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I’m jumping around excitedly right now in my head right now...” he said and then grabbed his head in pain. He felt like someone was indeed jumping on his head.

 

She grabbed her mug and the glass of water and began leaving the room. “You might wanna go and lay on your bed if you plan to die all over my living room. Plus that couch ain’t even that comfy...” and with that, she left the room.

 

Michael rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to ignore the pain and his body begging him to go lay back down. “You don’t always know everything” he whispered and felt all sudden like throwing up so he grabbed the bucket that was placed nearby the couch.

“Okay, maybe just sometimes...” he breathed out after he finished.

 

* * *

 

 

He went to his room and slept for a few hours. By the time he woke up, it was 2 PM. He still felt like dying, but at least he could move without feeling like he was stepping on broken glass.

 

He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and spotted his mother looking for something. “Lost your phone again? I can always just call you if you want...” he said while putting out his phone.

 

She glanced at him and shook her head. She then facepalmed “The red jacket...that where it must be…”  she muttered to herself and left the kitchen.

 

He shrugged and looked at his phone. Panic suddenly rushed to him and he decided to go through his texts. He needed to make sure he didn’t accidentally send some nudes to any of his contacts.

...not like he had any or anything.

 

“You better not stay on that phone all day and actually do something productive” his mother said as she returned to the kitchen, phone in hand, to grab her purse.

 

He rolled his eyes “I won’t, don’t worry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly it was 3 PM, and he was scrolling through Tweeter on his phone.

In his defense, he wasn’t staying on his phone...he was staying on his bed.

 

He thought about looking for a new job while he was at it, but he decided to do that when he was more sobber and when he felt less dead.

 

...

 

Okay, fine.

He will look for one only when he is more sobber or else he will remain jobless.

 

He went back to his home screen not knowing what else to do, so he decided to check Tweeter and Tripter again for the 4th time that hour when he noticed something.

 

“Where did you come from…?” he asked the weird app that seemed to have appeared on his phone all of sudden.

“ _Mystic Messenger_ …?” the name had a familiar ring to it. Then he remembered it.

 

That weird friendly guy from the night before at the bar. What was his name again? Nay? Bay? Zay?

 

“Ray! That’s the dude!” he remembered him trying to convince Michael to install that weird dating app on his phone. Other than that his memory is a blur. He hoped nothing else happened...

 

He thought about it for a moment and decided to give it a try. It wasn’t like he got anything better to do so he opened the app and made an account.

He decided to use the username he always uses:  _"MC"_. If his match wanted to know more he would tell them more but right now, he is MC for them.

 

He pressed the _‘Find a mystic match for your soul’_ and all of sudden the background was replaced by lines and lines and green code.

 

He thought he got a virus when all of sudden he was connected with a random stranger.

 _“Unknown”_.

  


 

> **Unknown:**...Hello...?

 

That seemed sketchy...but at the same time, he was still bored so he might as well see what was the deal with this thing. He got into a more comfortable position and answered back.

 

>  
> 
> **MC: ?**
> 
> **Unknown:** Can you see this?
> 
> **Michael:** Yes, I can

 

If that app was anything like Onegle, he would just receive a random link and just get disconnected.

 

 

> **Unknown:**...Finally, connected. Thank god.
> 
> **Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

 

He shrugged. "I dunno man, to each their own..."

 

 

> **MC:** It depends, I guess.
> 
> **Unknown:** I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.
> 
> **Unknown:** I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records
> 
>  

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Really? Come on, man. You just got a free phone...” he shook his head “Wait, no. That’s wrong. Bad Michael!”

 

 

> **Unknown:** I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…
> 
> **MC:** This is a dating app honey.
> 
> **MC:** Usually, if you talk more than show on these things people will get bored of you.
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh, um, I didn’t know that...
> 
> **Unknown:** S-sorry.

 

Why was he apologizing? It made him feel weird.

 

>  
> 
> **Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.
> 
> **Unknown:** I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

 

Huh...How convenient.

 

 

> **MC:** First...who are you?
> 
> **Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.**
> 
> **Unknown:** I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.
> 
> **Unknown:** I could tell you my name but it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> **Unknown:** _You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;_

 

This guy was getting weirder and weirder, but Michael was still bored so he decided to play along.

 

 

> **Unknown:** But, anyways...
> 
> **Unknown:** Can you help me find the owner of this phone?
> 
> **Unknown:** I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.
> 
> **Unknown:** But still…   
>  ****
> 
> **Unknown: I’d appreciate it if you could help.**

 

"Well, if that’s not how kidnappings happen then..."

 

 

> **MC:** Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.
> 
> **Unknown:** Well, normal people wouldn’t be able to understand…
> 
> **Unknown:** To be honest, I have a religion.

 

“Wow, religion. My favorite conversation topic…” Michael muttered to himself, sarcastically.

 

 

> **Unknown:** My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.
> 
> **Unknown:** Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.
> 
> **Unknown:** But I’m not like normal people.
> 
> **Unknown:** I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…
> 
> **Unknown** : It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.
> 
> **Unknown:** I know the area. It’s developed.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Please?

 

He might as well address the elephant in the room

 

 

> **MC:** No. You’re creepy.
> 
> **Unknown:** Creepy?…^^;;
> 
> Unknown: I’m not a creep.
> 
> **Unknown:** Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’…?

 

“Is he being serious? Oh God, he is being serious...”

 

 

> **MC:** That’s for pets
> 
> **MC: ...and sometimes for people but that’s another story…**
> 
> **Unknown:** Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;;
> 
>  

He rolled his eyes and got into a more comfortable position again because his leg fell asleep.

 

 

> **Unknown** : Anyways…
> 
> **Unknown** : I know I’m asking too much.
> 
> **Unknown** : You might think I’m odd.
> 
> **Unknown** : _…I am a bit odd to be honest._
> 
> **Unknown** : But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now.
> 
> **Unknown** : Two complete strangers at two completely different places… It’s a miracle we’ve connected.

 

He thought about it for a moment.

 

 

> **Unknown** : No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one.
> 
> **Unknown** : I don’t know how we got connected…
> 
> **Unknown** : But maybe this was meant to be?

 

“Oh, screw it…”

 

 

> **MC: Prove it.**
> 
> **Unknown:** Huh?
> 
> **MC:** Take a selfie right now, but put an open book on your head, a pen between your upper lip and nose as a mustache, stick your tongue out, and hold a paper that says “ _Hit or miss. I guess they never miss, huh?”_
> 
> **Unknown:** That’s...oddly specific.
> 
> **MC:** Meh.
> 
> **MC:** I just don’t feel like being the victim of human trafficking, you know?
> 
> **Unknown:** Right, sorry ^^;;;
> 
> **Unknown:** Um, just give me a moment to get anything.

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

 

> **MC:** Well, while U R at it, imma go take a shower if I’m actually really gonna do this thing.
> 
>  

15 minutes later he returned to his room and checked the chat. To his surprise, _Unknown_ send a selfie indeed with all of his requirements. He sighed.

 

 

> **Unknown:** There you go. That’s me in the picture.

 

Michael looked at the picture for a few moments. As ridiculous as he looked, he was kind of cute.

 

 

> **MC:** Well, I can’t say you’re not handsome.
> 
> **Unknown:** I, um, thank you.
> 
> **Unknown:** Anyways…
> 
> **Unknown: I hope this made you a little less suspicious of me...?**
> 
> **MC:** Yeah yeah. I’m changing now.
> 
> **Unknown:** _Yay_
> 
> **Unknown:** I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you
> 
> **MC:** How does dinner sound?

 

Was he pushing his luck? Messing around with _Unknown_? Actually looking for a date? He didn’t know. But if he was really getting into this, he might as well get something in return.

 

 

> **Unknown: Oh, um, if that’s what you want, sure.**
> 
> **Unknown:** If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete go home.
> 
> **MC:** Alright...I’m returning asap if something seems strange.

 

And with that, he left the house. _Unknown_ sent him the address, and after looking it up, he went there.

He looked at the building and around it. On the other side of the road, there was a StarDucks. While he was craving for some coffee, he had to focus. First the mission, then the coffee.

 

He walked inside the building and got the lift to the 14th floor. He spotted the apartment door and was surprised at how secure it was.

“A password door lock? Wow…” he was brought back to the real world when his phone buzzed.

 

 

> **Unknown:** Are you there? ^^See. Nothing strange.
> 
> **Unknown:** Is there a password lock on the door?

 

Michael looked at his phone, confused.

 

 

> **MC:** Yeah. How do you know that?
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh, well, along with the address there’s this “password” in here so I assumed it was for a door or something.

 

Michael was about to input the password then stopped “What the fuck am I doing?”

 

 

> **MC:** ...Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?
> 
> **Unknown** : Hmm. You’re right!
> 
> **Unknown** : Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.
> 
> **Unknown** : Then ring the doorbell.

 

And so, he did.

 

…No answer.

 

He tried again. Still nothing. He felt nervous all of sudden. Was he really just going to enter a random person’s house? And for what?

 

 

> **MC:** I want to go back.;;
> 
> **Unknown** : What? No.
> 
> **Unknown** : _Soon, you’ll see the hottie_
> 
> **Unknown** : Whoops… Typo.
> 
> **Unknown** : Put in the password.
> 
> **Unknown** : You can just leave a note. Yeah?
> 
> **MC** : Okay… Alright.
> 
> **Unknown** : _Good girl ^^_

 

That made Michael stop for a moment.

_‘Wait, does he actually think he’s talking with a girl? Oh, God…’_

That’s why he even agreed to go out after all of this, despite Michale not even looking like a girl.

 

 

...Well, if he had shaved, maybe... but the beard alone should be a confirmation for some people that he is a dude... to his defense though, _Unknown_ wasn’t even there to see him. He didn’t know what he looked like so he didn’t bother to correct him.

 

Wait... what gender did he put when he made his account? Maybe that was the problem...

 

The situation was already weird enough so he decided to just type the password and get this over with.

The door cracked open.

 

 

> **MC:** The door’s open.
> 
> **Unknown:** Good. Why don’t you go inside?
> 
>  

Michael paused. He looked around “Now or never, I guess…

 

 

> **MC:** I guess I will…

 

He opened the door more and carefully walked inside.

 

“Hello…? I-is, um...is anyone here? If so, please don’t call the police...I’m just here to return a phone…” he walked around as if the floor was made of glass ready to shatter.

 

He stopped and realized that he didn’t have the actual missing phone on him…

“Well, crap...try explaining that to the polic--ARGH!!”

 

All of sudden a very loud noise came from his phone, startling him. He dropped his phone on the floor and covered his ears in pain.

When he looked at his phone he saw the same lines of green code from earlier and suddenly he was in a chatroom with five other people.

 

“...the fuck?” he uncovered his ears and carefully picked up his phone.

 

 

> **YOOSUNG** : Failed my midterms fml T_T
> 
> **YOOSUNG** :
> 
>  
> 
> **707** : _Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol._
> 
> **JUMIN** : If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : **_I’m still on the list?! +_+_**
> 
> **YOOSUNG** :
> 
> **JUMIN** : Yes.
> 
> **707** : Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol
> 
> **707** : **In this day and age!**
> 
> **ZEN** : Lame. It’s nepotism.
> 
> **JUMIN** : It’s called recruitment actually.
> 
> **ZEN** : It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.
> 
> **JUMIN** : Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.
> 
> **ZEN** : What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?
> 
> **707** : Thought they r the same? O_O?
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **JUMIN** : It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!
> 
> **ZEN** : 
> 
>  

He probably should say something... or run away maybe... but the conversation is slightly interesting...and funny.

 

>  
> 
> **707** : Wait!!
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Why?
> 
> **ZEN** : ??
> 
> **707** : **Think someone entered the chat room;;**
> 
>  

Michael froze "Welp, it looks like the party is over..." he muttered.

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN** : MC…?
> 
> **ZEN** : Wtf. How did it get in here?
> 
> **707** : **Hacker!**
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!_
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _Sevnee do somethign!!_
> 
> **ZEN** : Hey, typos. -_-;;
> 
> **707** : Wait a sec. I’m searching.
> 
> **JUMIN** : Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : Yes, I am here.
> 
> **ZEN** : You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching
> 
> **JAEHEE** : but I see something has just happened.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _omg_
> 
> **JUMIN** : Why is a stranger in our chatroom?
> 
> **JAEHEE** : No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : I thought Seven let only us download it?
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : 
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?
> 
> **707** : Maybe?
> 
> **JUMIN** : Who downloaded it twice?
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Not me!  
> 

Should he say something? What is he even supposed to say? Maybe if he makes a run for it everything will turn out fine. 

Just as he was about to leave,  he noticed the camera on the wall. He looked around the living room worried to find that his suspicions were confirmed. More cameras...

"Crap..." he muttered. He had no other choice...

 

 

> **MC:**  Hey...
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Gahhhh it’s talking!!
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : 
> 
> **ZEN** : So it’s not two smartphones.
> 
> **JUMIN** : Who is it?
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Find out what it is!
> 
> **JAEHEE** : How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?
> 
> **MC:** Gaaah, too many questions.
> 
> **MC:** Slow down please.
> 
>  

Was it okay for him to talk like that in there? Or even talk at all? His messages were ignored at least.

 

>  
> 
> **707** : **Oh… ^^; Wait.**
> 
> **ZEN** : What is it. Hurry and tell me.
> 
> **707** : I traced the IP…
> 
> **707** : It’s from Rika’s apartment.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : **Rika’s apartment?**
> 
> **JUMIN** : Where was it?
> 
> **JAEHEE** : The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.
> 
> **707** : Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.
> 
>  

Oh well. He was dead. No, wait. Worse than dead! When this 'Rika' comes back home he will for sure go to prison.

 

>  
> 
> **707** : It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : So it hacked the program, Seven?
> 
> **707** : _Yup_
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : How did you get this app?!
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _Gah~ So scared right now…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : 
> 
>  

He fought the urge to just text them  _'through the door'_. He remembered that in situations like this, whatever he says could be used against him. He decided to analyze the situation.

"Let's see, a nervous 'Yoosung' guy who keeps making typos; another 'ZEN' guy ~~this name sounds familiar~~ who keeps telling the nervous guy to stop making typos, another one who apparently made this app? ~~Okay, cool~~. Who is next? 'Jumin'? 'Company'? Oh god..." he facepalmed.

The only two left were Jumin Han, the soon-to-be CEO of C&R International and his assistant. He didn't know her name until now, but he was aware of the fact that she was _'one of the best people out there'_ according to what he read online. 

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?
> 
> **ZEN** : Typo

> **JAEHEE** : I assume it was a break in.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : Username “MC”, I recommend that you confess.
> 
> **ZEN** : Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?
> 
> **JAEHEE** : No. But it is good to ask first.
> 
>  

~~"Bonus point for 'ZEN'..."~~ he muttered.

 

>  
> 
> **707** : Lolol
> 
> **JUMIN** : Quit shitting around.
> 
> **JUMIN** : MC… Who are you?
> 
> **JUMIN** : Reveal yourself, stranger.
> 
> **JUMIN** : If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.
> 
> **ZEN** : Stranger you will pay? Lmfao
> 
> **ZEN** : omg~*so scary*~
> 
> **ZEN** : _It might be a girl._
> 
>  

"Okay, never mind...he's just horny..."

 

 

> **707** : That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.
> 
> **ZEN** : _I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable._
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~_
> 
> **ZEN** : Dude. Stawp;;
> 
> **707** : lolol
> 
>  

~~"Well, talk about shamelessly flirting in front of everyone..."~~ he rolled his eyes as he read their messages then realized something. "Wait... _'famous'_...?"

 

>  
> 
> **JAEHEE** : That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Zen, when do you start your next piece?
> 
> **ZEN** : ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : _He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school._
> 
>  

Oh...that's why the name sounded so familiar. He heard a bit about this 'ZEN' guy people seemed to fall for but he didn't give it much importance. All he knew about him was that his white long hair and red eyes made him look like a cute sexy bunny.

Anyway, the only somewhat 'unimportant' people in the chatroom, as he would say, proved to be Yoosung and '707'... although he did make the app so bonus points... 

 

 

> **JUMIN** : Hey.
> 
> **JUMIN** : **Don’t get distracted.**
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Oh, right. Username MC…
> 
> **JAEHEE** : … An abrupt stranger.
> 
> **707** : My hands r shaking as I hack.
> 
>  

"Oh, he's a hacker too? Damn..."

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN** : Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : **Yeees! Who are u?!**
> 
> **ZEN** : Use proper english please.
> 
> **707** : If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.
> 
> **ZEN** : …Maybe
> 
> **ZEN** : **one of my fans?**
> 
> **JUMIN** :
> 
> **MC:** Thank you for that Mr. Han. And, um, I'm 'MC' as my username says. Gosh, I think I'm the most confused here.
> 
> **MC:** I have no idea what's going on. Who are you all? What is this place? 
> 
>  

Was it a good idea to not reveal his name? Well, he guessed that since he already knows more about them than they do about him he should reveal himself, but at the same time who knew what would happen.

 

 

> **JUMIN:** _So fierce_  
> 
> **JUMIN:** But still...
> 
> **707:** Lol so awkward.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _"Mr. Han"_? Do you happen to be one of my employees?
> 
> **707:** Well, it's not a computer talking so maybe, lol ^^
> 
> **ZEN:** That's ridiculous. Why would any sane (and unfortunate) person that happened to work for you want to talk with you outside work? lol
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Who could this person be?;;;_
> 
> **707:** Give me a sec and I'll figure it out.

 

_'Wait, was he going to...no way...he was a hacker, but still...oh God...'_

 

 

> **JAEHEE** :  _Such a search violates privacy laws._
> 
> **707** : Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.
> 
> **707** : No evidence that I’m actually hackginh.

 

Suddenly he felt very small. 

 

 

> **YOOSUNG** : Seven, that’s obviously a lie. lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : And I know that typo’s on purpose.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Still…
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Won’t it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

 

He would've argued that he already knew who most of them were, but decided to keep quiet. 

 

 

> **ZEN** : To be honest…
> 
> **ZEN** : I agree with Yoosung.
> 
> **JUMIN** :  _More like you want to show off who you are._
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Should we… introduce ourselves?
> 
> **JUMIN** : Are you serious…?
> 
> **JAEHEE** : I think it is a bit too early for that.
> 
> **ZEN** : Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.
> 
> **ZEN** : It’s embarrassing.
> 
> **YOOSUNG: Zen, you’re so brave!**
> 
> **JUMIN** : Guess he wanted to show himself off.
> 
> **ZEN** : No way~!
> 
> **ZEN** :
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Omg… a photo too.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : My eyes have been cleansed.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : 
> 
>  
> 
> **JAEHEE** : Wait. I can’t be like this…

 

~~"Same...damn..."~~ He hated to be a thot on main, but he did look hot. He starred at the photo a bit too long and didn't notice the others talking until Yoosung decided to introduce himself too.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **JUMIN** :  _I see that he has zero interest in his privacy._
> 
> **707** : Lolol
> 
> **707** : My nickname’s 707.
> 
> **707** : Real name is a secret.
> 
> **707** : Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.
> 
> **ZEN** : Your name’s a secret but not mine?;
> 
> **707** : U don’t care anyways lol.
> 
> **JAEHEE** : 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.
> 
> **707** :  The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.
> 
> **ZEN** :
> 
> **ZEN** : Pray, yeah right;;
> 
> **707** :  _Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol_
> 
> **707** : Where I live is also a secret.
> 
> **ZEN** : So many secrets;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.
> 
> **JUMIN** : I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** :
> 
>  

 

"Cute"

 

 

> **707** : So warm and fuzzy here
> 
> **ZEN** : Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?
> 
> **707** : Nothing recent.
> 
> **707** : Oh and also!
> 
> **707** :  _Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively._
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I kinda knew that part already...
> 
> **707:** Huh?
> 
>  

_'Wait, what are you doing?! Stop talking!'_ he thought to himself but couldn't stop now

 

>  
> 
> **MC:** I mean, almost everyone knows about Jumin Han. I just didn't expect him to be here too.
> 
> **JUMIN:** Well, that explains the "Mr. Han" part.
> 
> **707** : You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?
> 
> **JUMIN** :  _Stop shitting around._
> 
> **707** : Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.
> 
> **JUMIN** : Hey.
> 
> **JUMIN** :  _Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?_
> 
> **707** : The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd.
> 
> **707** :
> 
>  
> 
> **707** : Oh. U already said lol.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : That info’s a bit useless…
> 
>  

_'Maybe, but the picture is good tho...'_   he began starring but cut himself off before it would become a problem again.

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : We’re not even close with this MC person yet lol
> 
> **JUMIN** : Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…
> 
> **JUMIN** : Idiot…
> 
> **JUMIN** : I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.
> 
> **JUMIN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** **My precious privacy!**
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah since you care so much about privacy.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  CCTV screenshots omg
> 
> **JUMIN:** _And Yoosung._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707:**  That was so funn~~
> 
> **707:**  I want to see the cat again~
> 
> **JUMIN:** _No._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.
> 
>  

Whenever he gets comfortable he remembers that he actually broke into a stranger's house and into a random chatroom...but the first one seems more important than the other one though...

 

>  
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Could it be that we have a security breach?
> 
> **ZEN:**  True. MC, how did you get in here?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Is it really in Rika’s apartment?
> 
> **707:**  Yup. It’s for sure…
> 
> **707:**  How did it get the apartment password?!
> 
> **ZEN:**  Where the hell is the apartment?
> 
>  

His head started to hurt again. He decided to sit down at the nearby desk.

 

>  
> 
> **MC:**  Too many questions. My head is starting to hurt again.
> 
> **MC:** I am kinda flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a dating app I had installed the previous day and he sent me the address and the password.
> 
> **MC:** Told me to help him "return a missing phone he found"...
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Chatting with a stranger…
> 
> **JUMIN:**  How naive.
> 
>  

He cringed at that. Now he felt like an idiot.

 

>  
> 
> **ZEN:**  So cute lol
> 
> **ZEN:**  Went to an address from a dating app lolol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Don’t listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.
> 
> **MC:** Trust me honey, I don't do this type of thing often. I was just bored and decided to give it a shot.
> 
>  

As he reread his response he realized something.  _'Wait...did I just call him **honey**?!' _he tried to click the message and delete it or edit it or something but it was impossible.  _'..._ _THIS APP DOESN'T LET YOU DELETE MESSAGES?! WTF! Not even edit them?! ...That's why Biscord is better...'_

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _"Honey"?...;;;_ _  
> _
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**...
> 
> **ZEN:** Wow.
> 
>  

He facepalmed "Great..."

 

 

> **707:** lol
> 
> **707:** Wait.
> 
> 707: Do u have that person’s username or chat record?
> 
> **MC** : The username was ‘Unknown’. And the record was deleted.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown’?
> 
> **707:**   _I made it impossible to log in without setting a username._
> 
> **707:**   _Nothing’s in the log…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  What’s a log? Is it a job title for online games?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Tree trunk
> 
>  

Michael snorted. It wasn't even that funny but at this point, he doesn't even know if he should be scared or relaxed. These people made the situation seem less serious than it actually was...

 

 

> **JAEHEE:** **It refers to** past records;;
> 
> **ZEN:**  Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Never thought I’d hear that from you_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707:**  Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that
> 
> **JUMIN:**  The world must be coming to an end.
> 
> JA **E** HEE:  _Everyone please calm down. Let’s look at the situation at hand._
> 
> **707:**  Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?
> 
> **707:**  Maybe…
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:** **A hacker…?!**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  !!!
> 
> **707:**  A hacker! No way.
> 
> **707:**  I have everything covered!
> 
> **707:**  Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?
> 
> **MC:** Ya. I know nothing.
> 
> **MC:** He only said that he was a student studying abroad. He did send me a picture to prove he was real, but I'm afraid it was deleted along with the chat "tree trunk"

 

Was it okay to joke like that? What if they still saw him as a threat? He should calm down. He's not between friends there. He's literally a stranger to them who just ended up in their chatroom.

Although...

 

 

> **JUMIN:** Haha
> 
> **JAEHEE: ...**
> 
> **ZEN: God, don't encourage him!**
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  

He breathed out with a smile. Good. At least they weren't so wary of him anymore...

 

 

> **YOOSUNG:**  But..
> 
>  

_'Oh, never mind. Here it comes'..._

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  How did you end up chatting with that person?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I see.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _Where did you download this messenger app?_
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _MC, you are quite strange as well._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.
> 
>  

He paused. "Right..."

 

 

> **MC:** So...funny story, heh
> 
> **MC:** Um...
> 
> **MC:** I...didn't really...install this app
> 
> **ZEN:** Huh?
> 
> **JAEHEE:** Then how did you get in the possesion of it?
> 
> **MC:** So...last night I got pretty drunk...chatted with a very _friendly_ stranger, and he somehow conviced me to let him install the app on my phone.
> 
> **ZEN: Oh god...**
> 
> **MC:** And I might have or might have not let him drive me home while we were at it...
> 
> **JAEHEE: ...**
> 
> **MC:** Okay, yeah, so maybe I was an idiot...my bad, lol
> 
>  

He cringed a bit and facepalmed. Okay, so maybe it was completely his fault that he was in this situation.

 

 

> **JUMIN:** After hearing this, I'm not that surprised you ended up going to a random address a stranger sent to you
> 
>  

He cringed at himself more but expression changed when he saw ZEN's response.

 

 

> **ZEN:** Is this really all that you care about right now?
> 
> **ZEN:** That bastard, taking advantage of you like that.
> 
> **ZEN: That's no way to treat a lady.**
> 
>  

Wait, what? "Not you too..." he groaned.

 

 

> **JAEHEE:** While I do agree with Zen, MC should've been more carefull instead of just going alone to a bar.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  If what she is saying is true.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I think it would be a good idea to contact V.
> 
> **707:** _Yeah. I think that’s a good idea._
> 
> **707:** _I’ll call and explain everything._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I can call.
> 
> **707:**  Already on it lol
> 
> **ZEN:**  Fast.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Seven seems talk to V pretty often.
> 
>  

He decided to get some answers too.

 

>  
> 
> **MC:**  What is this chat room for;;?
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _We can answer that after we have told V about this situation._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Yeah.
> 
> **MC:** Okay... **Then who is V?**
> 
> **ZEN:**  V is… like our boss.
> 
> **707: The evil mastermind.**
> 
> **JUMIN:**  …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I hope V comes and takes care of all this._
> 
> **ZEN:**  V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Well… that’s true…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Seven, are you calling him?
> 
> **707:**  Ya.
> 
>  

He counted. They literally mentioned this **"V"**  person, like, seven times.  _'Heh...seven...'_

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But shouldn’t we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  She has to know how serious it is that she’s here!
> 
> **JUMIN:** _What’s more serious is that she’s in Rika’s apartment._
> 
>  

_'Ugh, here we go again...'_

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  That’s true…
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _I am always ready to call the police._
> 
>  

He paused and looked around and at the cameras.  _'Crap, crap, crap, crap...'_

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Jaehee’s scary T_T
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Until we figure out who MC is
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I don’t want to reveal anything.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _I agree._
> 
> **707:**  Wecan.
> 
> **707:**  Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Type after you finish the call.
> 
> **707:**  Lookedintoownerofdevice.
> 
> **707:**  she’scutelol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?
> 
>  

His eyes widened and looked at the cameras again. He covered his face and looked down on his phone to avoid any embarrassment  _'Now or never...'_

 

>  
> 
> **MC:** But...I'm not a girl?
> 
> **707:**  thenwhydouplaythisgame
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** **???**
> 
> **ZEN:** **Are you a girl or a boy?**
> 
> **707:**  youdidntreadsweetfantasyforladies?
> 
>  

He looked at the camera once again, his expression being one of pure confusion and a bit of annoyance. Yes, he ordered those for his mother on his name, but either way, he should be able to tell from a background check that he was a cis guy...

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I heard that’s just the company’s marketing scheme;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Anyways, are you a girl or a boy?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707:**  girl
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Let’s just say she’s a girl.
> 
> Z **E** N: Oh! A girl!
> 
>  

This time his expression was one of pure annoyance as he looked at the cameras as if he was waiting for an answer.  _'_ _Great... first I get fired, and now I'm going to jail for breaking into someone else's house and for catfishing too...'_ he could already see his mom visiting him just to give Michael the usual lecture...

 

 

> **JUMIN:** _What? It’s really a girl?_
> 
> **707:**  Ya.
> 
> _V has entered the chatroom._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Show me a photo
> 
> **707:** **Nope~**
> 
> **707:**  How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.
> 
> **707:**
> 
>  
> 
>  

He figured that looking at the camera like he was in The Company was going to be something usual with Seven. He looked at the picture again and realized that it was Jaehee.

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:**  ?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Is that MC!?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** **omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  ;;;;;
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  That is a photo of me.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;
> 
> **ZEN:** _So..sorry for not recognizing you;;_
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  …
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Now what are we going to do?_
> 
> **707:**  V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.
> 
>  

He wanted to point out that this  _V_   was already there, but he didn't have to.

 

>  
> 
> **V** : I’m already logged in.
> 
> **707:**  Oh, V! You’re here ^_^
> 
> **ZEN:**  Finally he’s here.
> 
> **V:**  Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Oh well.
> 
> **V** : How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Yes. It’s been a long time, V.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hey V
> 
> **V** : Hey.
> 
> **V** : Well, I heard about a situation.
> 
> **V** : MC is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.
> 
> **707:**  I told him everything through the phone.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?
> 
> **V** : Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  … _Thought V knew._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  She never invited me to her apartment.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  It’s the same for everyone else.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _No one’s been there before._
> 
> **MC:**  Feeling special right now, lol.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.
> 
> **707:**  Uhm. Sorry but…
> 
> **707:** _I can’t tell you that._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  ??
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m her surviving family.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Maybe because you’re just her cousin?
> 
> **707:** _Not even her immediate family can go._
> 
> **707:** _And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Then who?
> 
> **V** : Me.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You don’t even know the password!
> 
> **V:** _I just respected her privacy._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  …Were you really in a relationship with her?
> 
>  

He fake coughed and looked away from the phone for a moment  _'Awkward...'._ Then he realized something that should've been obvious by now. "I'm in the apartment of a dead person...well, this day was pretty boring anyway..." he told himself then remembered that Seven was literally watching and listening to everything he was doing and so he groaned.

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I can’t believe you never knew the password.
> 
> **V** : I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.
> 
> **V** : Anyways, the apartment is in my name.
> 
> **V** : Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.
> 
> **V** : I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.
> 
> **V** : Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.
> 
> **V:**  Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information._
> 
> **707:**  Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.
> 
> **707:**  Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.
> 
> **707:**  I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Oh…
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I see.
> 
> **V** : Only Luciel and I know the address.
> 
> **V** : I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.
> 
> **V** : Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.
> 
> **MC:** Yes sir.
> 
>  

He did a small salute after he sent that.  _'Luciel?...Hmm, I guess that' Seven's real name...'_ he looked around at the apartment in confusion.

 

 

> **MC:**  What’s classified information?
> 
> **V:**  All the information there is classified.
> 
> **V** : So MC… Is that what I call you?
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I guess...
> 
> **V:**  Please do not touch anything there.
> 
> **V:**  For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…
> 
> **V** : The alarm will ring.
> 
>  

Michael starred at the drawers, confused.  _'He seems too worried for this to be just an alarm...'_

 

>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  What do we do about her apartment?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Can MC stay there?
> 
> **V:** _First…_
> 
> **V:** _No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?_
> 
> **V** : Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.
> 
> **V** : If it’s someone who knows the password…
> 
> **V** : It might be someone that Rika trusted.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Someone Rika trusted?
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **V:**  I am only guessing…
> 
> **707:**  So then that ‘Unknown’ person…
> 
> **707:**  knew Rika!?
> 
> **707:**  I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…
> 
> **ZEN:**  That is… a bit surprising.
> 
> **V** : It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.
> 
> **V:**  She…
> 
> **V** : had a deep world of her own.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : …
> 
>  

" _'Dot dot dot'_ indeed..." he muttered to himself. He looked around once again.

He was getting curious, but he had to pay attention to everything. These people were talking nonstop...

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN** : … _Anyways, V, continue._
> 
> **V** : If I am right.
> 
> **V:**  MC being at her apartment right now…
> 
> **V** :  **Rika must have wanted that.**
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?_
> 
> **MC:** She must've had some very good service...
> 
> **V** : I’m not saying she wanted MC to be there… but maybe…
> 
> **V** : Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.
> 
> **V** : At the place she worked before.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _What_ … _?_
> 
> **ZEN:**  No way…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  The work Rika did before…
> 
> **707:** **Hosting parties?**
> 
> **ZEN:**  You mean Rika’s party.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Do you really think… that Rika planned this?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  If she made that decision when she was alive…
> 
> **V:**  That’s my guess… but yes.
> 
> **V** : Since she didn’t leave a will.
> 
> **V:**  According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn’t seem dangerous.
> 
>  

"Yeah, and also according to the information he provided I'm a girl" he sassed at the camera on the wall. But still, this situation was getting out of control...

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I’m not sure about this to be honest…
> 
> **V** : Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.
> 
> **V** : Whoever she might be.
> 
> **707:** _But still…_
> 
> **ZEN:**  If that’s what V thinks…
> 
> **MC:**  I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…
> 
> **707:**  Owner of the phone?
> 
> **707:**  You were phished lol
> 
> **707:**  According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there
> 
> **707:**  had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _Wait…_
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  But…
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers._
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said._
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _For all we know, MC could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person._
> 
> **707:**  I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  ?
> 
> **V:**  Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.
> 
> **V:**  But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.
> 
> **V** : If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.
> 
> **JUMIN** : Hmm.
> 
> **JUMIN:** I don't agree with you... but I'll followe your decision.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _If that is what Mr. Han think, then I will accede as well._
> 
> **707:** _Now then~_
> 
> **707:** Shouldn't we explain to MC about Rika and RFA?
> 
>  

...

 

>  
> 
> **MC:**  Please explain.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Okay.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Rika is…
> 
> **ZEN** : V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.
> 
> **MC:**  A party?
> 
> **707:**  Ya
> 
> **707:** _Rika_
> 
> **707:** _founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far._
> 
> **707:**  The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _She was an amazing person…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _She always sparkled._
> 
> **ZEN:** _And Rika_ …
> 
> **ZEN:** _is no longer here with us_ …
> 
> **ZEN:** _She passed away a year and a half ago._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  …
> 
> **707:**  MC has to know this anyways…
> 
> **ZEN:**  Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet
> 
> **ZEN:**  so please just keep it to yourself… MC.
> 
>  

Michael didn't know what else to do but listen...well, read, everything they were saying. This was getting kind of out of hand.

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I still can’t believe_ …
> 
> **JUMIN:** _that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.
> 
> **ZEN:**  But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  We don’t even know who she is though.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Not because MC’s a girl?_
> 
> **V** : Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…
> 
> **V** : Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.
> 
> **V:**  707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.
> 
> **V:**  So for now, please just believe in me and wait.
> 
> **707:**  I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.
> 
> **V:**  Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.
> 
> **V** : MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.
> 
> **V** : It won’t be good if the alarm rings.
> 
>  

Again with that darn alarm. He's acting as if the place was going to blow up or something.

 

>  
> 
> **V** : Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.
> 
> **MC:**  I thought this is just a messenger app?
> 
> **V** : I know there to be other features.
> 
> **V** : Seven will know the details.
> 
> **707:**  Yeah.
> 
> **707:**  This app program is not just a simple messenger.
> 
> **707:**  All the party related emails in Rika’s computer
> 
> **707:**  will be transferred to this app.
> 
> **707:**  U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.
> 
> **707:**  And send personal messages to other members…
> 
> **V** : Then there’s no need for MC to touch Rika’s old things.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  All MC has to do is use this app.
> 
> **707:**  I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.
> 
> **707:**  Glad there’s a use for them lol
> 
> **ZEN:**  Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Mine neither…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?
> 
>  

"Great...a gamer..." he sighed. Not like he cared about that anyway. He was trying to distract himself from that mess of a situation he walked in.

 

>  
> 
> **707:**  omg
> 
> **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **V:**  I’m sorry…
> 
> **V:**  But I have to leave.
> 
> **707** : Okay. See u later, V.
> 
> **V** :  _Jumin._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  ?
> 
> **V:** _Please take care of things for me._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  …Alright.
> 
> _V has left the chatroom._
> 
> **707:**  …V’s gone.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yup. What’s he so busy with?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  None of your business.
> 
> **707:**  Anyways, let’s do what V said. MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yup. And come chat with us regularly.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Why doesn’t everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  And invite her to the organization.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Alright.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.
> 
> **707:**  I created this chatroom lol.
> 
>  

Michael rolled his eyes at what Seven said but felt a bit nervous from what Jaehee said.

 

>  
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I know that already.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I think **everyone** knows that already…
> 
> **MC:** _Lol, calm down Victoria Legal_.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**??
> 
> **JAEHEE: Anyway,**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Yeah… not a single one.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.
> 
> **707:**  We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  We shared our memories of Rika too.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  …MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.
> 
> **ZEN:**  If MC joins, it will be seven.
> 
> **YOOSUNG** : Is she… really becoming a new member?
> 
>  

Well, MC would gladly join...he just didn't know if Michael was up for the task...

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:** _We didn’t hear from MC yet._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  MC.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people_ …  _and things like that._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Our organization has done a lot of good so far._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  …  _You will never regret joining._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I am only following V’s decision._
> 
> **ZEN:**  If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.
> 
>  

"Well, that's true...not even today" he muttered and took a look at himself.

 

>  
> 
> **707:** _Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Send the photo.
> 
> **707:**  No.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Damn.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Men will be men._
> 
>  

"Yeah, unless Seven has a saying in this..." he muttered again...

 

>  
> 
> **ZEN:**  And you’re not a man?
> 
> **707:**  Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Omg…
> 
> **ZEN:**  Go away. You scare me.
> 
>  

_'Oh cool...homophobia'_   he shook his head and groaned. He rolled his eyes as he was typing.

 

>  
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Not even worth responding to that._
> 
> **MC:** Gotta agree with Jumin here. _  
> _
> 
> **MC:** Also, Zen you work in musical theathre, don't you? Cut the hetero bullshit, wiil ya?
> 
> **707:**  ...
> 
> **707:** wow, lol
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh, I'm sorry. Missunderstanding.
> 
> **ZEN:** I was more creeped out by the idea of Trust Fund Kid being capable of being into me than him being gay! 
> 
> **MC:** Mhm...
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry. There's this thing called "standards" so...
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707: LOL!**
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Everyone stop messing around._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I was talking?_
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I apologize.
> 
> **JUMIN:** **MC, will you join RFA?**
> 
>  

He thought about it... This whole thing was very... mysterious.

He felt like they were hiding something. Something BIG. But at the same time...

 

 

> **MC:**  What do I get if I join?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Whatever your heart desires.
> 
> **MC:** What about some common sense?
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh, I see you're still mad.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _It would be nice if he had any..._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Shut up!
> 
> **ZEN:** MC, how about I make it up to you? Are you interested in musicals?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Zen, I never knew you were so into girlsss!!
> 
> **ZEN:**  No, I just like the real deal.
> 
>  

He fake coughed again.  _'Yet again...awkward...'_

 

>  
> 
> **ZEN:** _Join, MC._
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **ZEN:** _Do you want to talk privately? I’ll give you my number._
> 
> **MC:** Oh God... _  
> _
> 
> **707:**  Zen, why are u being so aggressive lol?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Haha…
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Has it been 3 years since his last fling?_
> 
> **ZEN:** _It’s been longer. Damn…_
> 
> **MC:** Really? I just hit it hard with another guy last night, lolol. _  
> _
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707: LOLOL**
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:** Also, Yoosung, stop spamming the chatroom.
> 
> **ZEN:** So straight forward...
> 
> **JAEHEE: ...**
> 
> **MC:** lol, I was just kidding
> 
> **MC:** Did you already forget that I was busy drinking my butt off last night?
> 
> **YOOSUNG: Oh, right...**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’ve never… been with anyone honestly…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  …
> 
> **ZEN:**  …
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Anyways._
> 
> **ZEN:**  Ye, yeah.
> 
> **ZEN:** _Anyways, we’re just going to think that you’re joining, MC._
> 
> **707:**  Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?
> 
> **707:**  ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.
> 
> **ZEN:**  … _Don’t collect anything without MC’s permission._
> 
> **707:**  Ya.
> 
> **707:**  I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Background check on MC?
> 
> **707:**  Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Stop it. You get paid enough.
> 
> **707:**  How do u know how much I get paid?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I saw your new car on fb…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
>  
> 
>  

~~"Fancy..."~~ he muttered, just a little bit impressed.

 

> **707:** _Oh lol. Did u like the photo?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Yup.
> 
> **707:**  Good job lol.
> 
> **707:**  I’m gonna peace out.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah?
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Hmm. Let me check my schedule…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Okay.
> 
> **707:**  Anyways, welcome MC.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Welcome!! Good luck to us.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Glad you joined, MC ^^
> 
> **JUMIN:**  We’ll see how you do.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  For now, I look forward to working with you.
> 
> _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
> **ZEN** : Oh… By the way
> 
> **ZEN:**  I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…
> 
> **ZEN:**  Or not. Bye~!
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._
> 
> _Yoosung★ has left the chatroom._
> 
>  

Michael spun around in the chair and groaned "What the fuck just happened...?"

His phone buzzed once again and saw that he got a text. When he saw who it was from, his face went pale.

 

 _"Unknown..."_ he whispered...

His heartbeat began to speed up as he read his text.

 

 

 _ **"** I_ _t'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone._ **_I'll go get you soon..._ ** **_"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked this.  
> Have a nice day.


	3. Concers of a son, Worries of a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get used to the change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say, just a continuation for the previous chapter, which was already too long in the first place. Enjoy!

The second time Michael walked inside the apartment, he was carrying three bags. One for his laptop, one for his clothes, and a back bag with... just more clothes...and maybe some other personal stuff he wanted to bring with himself.

He didn't really have much, and also didn't have to bring much either. The apartment already had everything he needed and much more.

He placed the bag containing his laptop carefully on the bed and then dropped the other two on the floor. He sighed and looked around the apartment. Now there really was no coming back... 

His eyes fell on the safe next to the bed. He walked slowly towards it, his eyes glued to the metal box that held so many secrets...or he assumed.

He touched it and realized that it's not what he should be focusing on. While it was true that the safe most likely contained some precious stuff, he remembered that V was very strict on **not opening the drawers.**

 _'You don't just tell someone not to touch something...'_ he looked at his finger and then back at the safe.

Dust. A lot of it actually.

"Huh...I guess no one has been here in a while..." he walked inside the kitchen and opened the fridge. The sight almost made him gag "Yup... definitely... no one has been here in a VERY long time..." he closed the fridge shook his head.

He let out a sigh.

"I guess I know what I'm doing for the rest of the day..." if he was going to live there, he might as well make it possible to do so.

In all the rush with the "missing phone" fiasco, he most likely didn't notice how dirty the place was. He looked around the apartment and found some cleaning supplies... which expired.

It made sense though...after all, no one has been there for almost two years. He groaned and just grabbed a few trash bags, aka one of the few things that couldn't expire and threw away all the food and cleaning supplies and other stuff that didn't belong in the apartment anymore.

He grabbed some money and headed out to get everything he needed to make the place as clean as possible.

* * *

He almost missed the sound of his phone ringing because of how loud the vacuum was. Of course, Rika had to have the loudest one...

He checked the caller ID and his eyes widened. Another thing he forgot about in all that rush was that he indeed had a mother. He answered the call.

"Hey mom...um... sup?" he tried to play it casual but her answer threw him off a little.

 _"You actually exist, right?"_ he looked at himself "I mean, yeah...why?" he asked. _"Oh, nothing. It's just that I got home and decided to check on you like the good mother I am, but the moment I open the door to your room, suddenly there's nothing!"_

He sat down on the couch. ~~"Huh...comfy..."~~ he muttered. "What was that?" his mother asked and he cleared his throat "Um, nothing...what were you saying?"

 _"So I look around your room and wonder... 'Hmmm...did I really have a twenty-something son or did I just imagine everything...?'. I mean, I was obviously complaining about someone all these years so he must be real..."_ he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I know this all happened in a rush--" _"Your room hasn't been this clean in ages"_ he groaned _"Okay okay, continue"_

"Okay so..."

* * *

 

_"Lemme get this straight. In the few hours, while I was gone, you found a job, an apartment to stay with everything paid for, and you already moved there?"_

...

"Yeah..." he wanted to correct her and say that almost this whole situation happened in the span of almost 2 hours but he figured that she was in disbelief enough already.

 _"How did that happen?"_ she asked. He shrugged "I dunno, you should try using the internet a bit more..." he tried to joke around but she was having none of it.

 _"I'm serious!"_ "Me too!"  _"I'm worried about you!"_   "Hey! It just happened!" he could hear her groaning in annoyance.

"Hey, this is kinda your fault tho. You were the one who told me to do _something productive_ while you were gone" he heard her facepalming. Hard.

"Dear Lord, Michael!" he flinched "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'm safe. There's nothing to worry about" he tried to reassure her, but she had other plans.

 _"Where is it?"_ she asked, in a very serious tone. "Where is what?" _"The apartment! I'm going there right now!"_

His eyes widened "YOU CAN'T!' he quickly regretted saying that. V told him to not reveal the address, yes, but he was most likely referring to the RFA members... but either way, less is more.

He was already stuck in this situation. He didn't want his mother to be in danger too...especially after that text  _Unknown_ sent him...

 _"And why's that?"_ she asked him "Um...I'm cleaning...yeah. This place is kinda dirty so..." that seemed to shock her. _"You? Cleaning?! Did I hear that right?"_

He shrugged with a smile "What can I say? You should open your eyes more and realize how mature your son can be"

He could just imagine her rolling her eyes at that _"Says the guy that got dragged to his house last night by a stranger because he drunk his butt off..."_. He paused.

...that was his chance.

He cleared his throat "Yeah, about that...you, um...you don't happen to remember how that person looked like? Or just anything about them in general...?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound suspicious at all.

 _"No. It was night. Very dark. He just walked in with you, your arm over his shoulder, then he just laid you on the couch. Dropped you and left, just like that. I didn't recognize the car so I assumed he was a stranger"_ "And you didn't even think about seeing what was that stranger doing with your son?!"

"Look, it all happened so quick! I was barely awake myself! I'm just glad you're safe..." he groaned. Not at her, but at this whole situation with  _Unknown_.  He assumed they were either the same person or worked together. Either way, he didn't like the thought of one of those two being so close to his house, and especially this close to his mother.

She picked on the awkward silence and sighed in defeat "Just be...safe. If you don't want me to come right now, fine, but keep in touch, okay? I don't want the next stranger carrying you to be someone dragging you to an ambulance..."

"Don't worry. Love Ya. Bye. Take care. Don't open the door to strangers. BYE!" he could hear her laugh a bit after that as she said "Bye" as well and hung up. She wasn't aware of how much he meant the last part.

He looked around. Right...cleaning...

* * *

 He felt like dying. The apartment never looked cleaner...or so he assumed. He needed the validation though so he decided to think that it never looked as clean as it did at that moment thanks to him.

Either way, he was exhausted. He dropped on the bed ready to fall asleep and picked up his phone instead to check Tripter, Tweeter, Instantgram, Snaptalk, and whatever else there was to check.

He remembered the RFA app and thought about it for a moment. He hasn't opened it since he accidentally joined the organization, and while it that happened only a few hours ago, it still seemed to him that he avoided opening it on purpose.

He checked the time. Midnight.

He shrugged and decided to finally open it. Everyone must be asleep at that point anyway.

...

Okay, so maybe he was wrong. Right when he decided to open the chatroom and read the previous messages to get a better feel of what happened that day, Yoosung joined in as well.

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I really want to know what kind of person you are, MC.

 

 

Well, talk about straight forward.

 

>  
> 
> **MC:**  I’m just an average person. Nothing more. Nothing less.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Wow, thanks for answering!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m pretty normal too ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m not as rich as Jumin…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Next to Zen’s good looks, no one will look at me…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I don’t have a cool career like Jaehee.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  And it’s not as if I have some extraordinary talent like Seven.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But I try my best to stay confident. ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **MC:**  Good to see that you’re positive. And don't worry. You got your own thing too!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Really? What is it?;;
> 
> **MC:**  Well, you can be the cutest out of everyone in here for example!
> 
> **YOOSUNG: Me?**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Thank you. ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I guess I AM quite the cutie myself!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** At least according to some people^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I made a hat with a towel at the spa to wear
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  and all my friends tackled me telling me how cute I am.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I can never wear the towel hat because of that..T_T
> 
>  
> 
>  

He laughed a bit at that.

 

>  
> 
> **MC:**  Awww, poor you.
> 
> **MC:** _Don't give me ideas for when I meet you, lol_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** What? Not you too!
> 
> **YOOSUNG**  : 
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** But in all seriosness.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I try my best to stay positive and that really means a lot.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  So don’t hesitate to come to me when you feel gloomy~!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

> **MC:** I'll keep that in mind
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I want to chat with you often.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I didn’t get to see the photo, but Seven said you’re cute and I believe him..!
> 
>  

 

He laughed again, but this time in embarrassment  ~~"Awkward..."~~

 

 

> **MC:**  Lol you’re gonna be so surprised when you see me in person.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** **Why? Because you’re really pretty!? Because you’re actually a movie star!?**
> 
> **MC:**  I mean, I sure hope so;
> 
> **MC:** That would be nice.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _To be honest, I don’t really care for gorgeous and fancy people._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Zen’s a pretty famous musical theater actor.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  He got so many girl fans because of his looks
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _and now he’s a huge narcissist…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
>  

 

He thought about it before asking.

 

 

> **MC:** Are you,like, close with Zen?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I mean, yeah ^^
> 
>  

 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** he's a good friend of mine, but we haven't talked that much lately;;
> 
>  

 

"Oh well...it was worth a shot..."

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Well, it is kinda hard to talk with someone who is busy smooting out his beautiful hair like twenty times in a strange pose whenever he passes the mirror;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Kind of douchey haha
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  If only I could visit Rika’s apartment, I’d be able to meet you…
> 
>  

Well, that went from 0 to 100 really quick...

 

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  … _But V told us not to go and I can’t disrespect him. T_T_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  So please chat with me often ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’ll be off now to play games!
> 
>  

He sighed out in relief. He didn't want to deal with Yoosung, trying to get the address out of him.

 

 

> **MC:**  Have fun~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’ll be off now. ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Don’t stay up too late and sleep tight~!
> 
> _**Yoosung★** has left the chatroom._

 

And with that, he decided to finally go to sleep...

...

Nah.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he heard his phone ringing all of sudden. He picked it up and saw that Seven was calling him. "Great..." he groaned as he answered the call.

 _"Rrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrr"_ he raised an eyebrow in confusion.  _"Uhm, uh...Your bank account has been used for a fun prank"_ he rolled his eyes and fought the urge to groan  _"Uh...Were you aware of this? I must first verify your cell phone number for identification purpose, so please calmly follow the instructions, okay sir?"_  

He could tell that he was waiting for Michael to say something back, but he just stared at the ceiling unimpressed... although, he had to give props to him for not continuing the  _'MC is a girl'_   thing over the phone as well...

Either way, he remained silent. It must've felt like an eternity for him because Seven fake coughed, as in to get his attention or something.

"I'm hanging up now--" he said, but the sound of shouting startled him, making him pull the phone as far from his ear as possible.

 _"NOOOOOOO!!!! You're so cold!"_ he would almost found his reaction funny if it wasn't for the fact that he kind of found him annoying as well... more or less. "Well, according to you I'm also a girl" he made sure to sound extra annoyed. 

 _"OH! That...heh, I see you're still mad"_ he rolled his eyes "Yeah, of course, I am! What was the deal with that?!"

 _"I was just trying to protect you!"_ well if he didn't already hear that answer in so many soap operas about abusive relationships. "Huh?" still annoyed, but now confused, Michael tried to get into a more comfortable position in the bed.

 _"Well, this whole situation must be pretty sudden for you, joining the RFA and all that..."_ "Well, you got one thing right, at least..." he replied with a sigh.

_"Yeah, well, I kinda felt bad for you. Everyone already knows everyone in here, but you know nobody. Plus that we kinda already know so much about you too...well, mostly me...heh...fired for punching a customer..."_

He groaned and then let out yet another sigh "Get to the point please..."  _"Right! So, it kinda felt like we put a lot of pressure on you. What if things go wrong? What if you decide to leave because of something personal or so? What if you just decided one day that you had enough, trying to help these random weirdos who just forced you into their organization? So I decided to lie to them about who you really are to make things easier for you"_

Well, it kind of made sense...but he was still confused "How is that supposed 'to make things easier for me'?" 

 _"_ _Well, they only meet the 'random cute MC girl', not the not-a-girl-but-still-cute-guy Michael ~~such a shame~~. If things get too hard for you, you can just walk away from this without regrets or consequences...more or less. What if you leave RFA and bump into Yoosung? Or Zen? Or what if you try to get a job at C&R International and bump into Jaehee or Jumin? I just want it to be just as easy for you to leave RFA as it was to join..."_

He was kind of impressed...and maybe a bit touched that Seven put so much thought into this, trying to make him feel okay "I guess you really do think everything ahead, huh?"  _"Eh, what can I say? It always helps to be prepared in case of everything"_  

He was about to say something but Seven continued  _"Although, I feel bad for them, that they couldn't see the not-a-girl-but-still-cute-guy Michael, you know? They're missing out on how good your butt looked in those jeans you were wearing when you broke into Rika's apartment, haha"_

He rolled his eyes "You know, I was just about to say something about the lines of  _'I guess underneath all the jokes and messing around there's a really wise and smart person'_ but, you had to just _butt in_ and say that, didn't you?" his eyes widened after he said that and he groaned in disappointment.

The disappointment was at himself.

He could hear Seven laughing on the other line  _"Hahaha, you're hilarious. I mostly just called to check your number, but this conversation was fun!"_

He rolled his eyes and smiled "Yeah, well, I guess it was. Thanks for clearing all that up, and I dunno, I guess I might mess around with it while I have the chance"  _"You do you buddy, but don't take it too far. Remember I have all the embarrassing information about you right here and it would be a shame if it were to be posted online for everyone to see..."_

Michael's face paled after that. All of sudden Seven started laughing  _"Haha, don't worry, my job is to keep secrets. I won't reveal a thing. It was just a warning tho"_

He rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, I got it...way to ruin the mood..." he mumbled and Seven laughed again  _"Sorry. Anyways, now that I checked your number, I'll let the other members know! Now if you get a call from this app, you'll see their faces. So try talking to them! You'll see them often from now on. Please take good care of the RFA, okay?"_

He let out a sigh "I'll try"  _"Looking forward to it!! Now bye-bye!"_ and with that, he hung up.

Michael dropped his phone next to him and laid properly back under the covers.

It had been a long day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and if you really liked it, don't forget to leave a comment! That would be much appreciated, and it makes me wanna write more.  
> Have a nice day


	4. First days are the weirdest. [DAY 1- CASUAL ROUTE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to get used to this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I kinda lost interest in writing this story for a while back then because I didn't know where I was going with it, but now I'm here and ready to write.
> 
> IMPORTANT! It might be obvious, but some things will be different in the story, be it the time phone calls happen or the time certain chatroom happen (or if they happen at all tbh). I might even skip days so things happen faster because some of them are just filler and I wanna get to writing the important bits.

The morning started sooner than expected. Michael wanted to sleep more since he got no job anymore so he turned off his alarm the previous night, but fate made it so a certain someone decided to give him a call.

A certain white-haired boy with red eyes, to be more precise, decided to call him at 7 AM.

That woke up Michael in a flash as he tried to grab his phone and answer in time. Right before he could say anything tho, an angry voice was shouting in his ear from the other end, startling him...

_ “Hey, where are you?!” _

That confused him a bit. “Uh...I’m at the apartment…?” he answered softly.  _ “What are you talking about?! What apart--” _ Zen stopped and from what Michael guessed, he checked the caller ID.

_ “Huh???? I’m sorry! _

_  What was I saying to a newcomer? I’m so sorry!” _ Zen’s voice on the other end came out much softer and gentler than it was moments ago. Michael breathed out in relief and laid back on the bed, glad that there was nothing to be worried about.

“Talk about receiving a warm welcome…” he muttered loud enough for Zen to hear apparently.  _ “I’m so so sorry! I really am! I can tell I just woke you up from the sound of your voice. Gosh, I feel like such a jerk…” _ in all that rambling Michael remembered that Zen thinks that he’s a girl. 

He doesn’t know if he should be worried or not. He received some remarks in the past about he looks and sound a bit androgynous (one of the reasons why he decided to grow a beard) but who knows what type of person Zen is.

He’s just going to have to roll the dice and find out.

“Yeah…”

_ “I’m so sorry. I was just trying to call someone else. He should’ve been here minutes ago and I’m getting impatient...I guess I ended up calling the wrong number because of that...sorry...Seven told me the number yesterday, so I saved it and--” _ . 

Michael raised his hand as if to stop him even tho Zen couldn’t see it over the phone “Water under the bridge...needed to wake up anyway. Couldn’t just lay in bed all day after all, could I?” yes, he could. He would’ve liked to, actually.

 

That seemed to bust Zen’s confidence a bit.  _ “I-uh, yeah! You said you’ll talk with us after all, and you can’t do that if you’re sleeping” _ Zen said, trying to lighten the mood, to which Michel rolled his eyes “Yeah, you got me. I promised, didn’t I?”

_ “Heh...Well, since we’re on the phone already, let’s talk. Well? Do you have any questions?” _ Zen asked him, which made Michael think for a moment. What questions did he have for the RFA members?

“Well, let’s talk about you guys. Like, what type of person is Yoosung for example?” Michael asked in all seriousness.  _ “Yoosung? Hmm...he’s completely addicted to his game called LOLOL, he’s the youngest out of all of us and he’s in college” _

“So, a gamer huh? That’s why he’s single?” Michael asked, but regretted it a bit afterward. He kind of felt like a jerk.  _ “I guess you could say that. Such a shame tho, he’s a very nice guy if you get to know him. ~Cute~ as some might call him. Blonde fits him well, but I guess I’m one of the only people who found his brown hair nice...” _

“Wait, wait, wait...brown?” Michael went from laying down to a sitting position with his back against the wall. _ “Oh, yeah. He used to have brown hair back then, but after...Rika passed away... he died it blonde...most likely one of the reasons for that choice...” _

He decided to change the subject from Rika ~~(for now)~~ since it still seemed like a touchy one. “Oh, so you like brunettes?” he asked while running a hand through his messy hair.

_ “Haha, why? Do you happen to be one?”  _ Michael pulled the phone away from his ear for a bit to look at his reflection on the screen to confirm that he was obviously still a brunette “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  _ “Maybe...Oh, well, I don’t know if I actually have a type, really, but I have to admit that brown hair his nice...but the heart is more important”  _

Michael rolled his eyes again with a smile “Oh, what a gentleman”  _ “You know it, babe, haha. Anyway, do you have any other question?”  _

“Hmm...what kind of person is Luciel?”  _ “Oh, Seven? Yeah, I think alien is the best way to describe him. He’s always so hyper. But he’s really good at what he does.” _

“What does he do?” Michael asked while getting up from the bed to prepare himself some breakfast. _ “Huh...I don’t know EXACTLY what he does, but I heard he’s the best hacker in the industry”  _ “Shouldn’t that be, I dunno, a secret?”  _ “Hey, I’m not a hacker so don’t ask me” _

“Mhm… Jaehee seems nice...when she’s not in a constant alert about me…”  _ “Jaehee...Jaehee’s very hard-working. She even manages to deal with those strange cat projects Jumin comes up with. Seriously, she’s the definition of patience. Don’t worry if she’s kinda giving you the cold shoulder now. She’ll come around once you talk more with her and she sees that you’re not such a bad person” _

Well, that made him feel slightly better... but he was worried about his next question. “And speaking of Jumin--”

At the mention of his name, Zen made a sound akin to someone grabbing a boiling pot of tea with their bare hand  _ “Him? He’s the CEO-in-line for this huge company, but he’s a jerk. So don’t get close to him! Ever! Just ignore him. And try not to talk to him. Okay?” _

“Yeah, yeah, totally” he hopped he didn’t sound too sarcastic  _ “I’m serious MC”.  _

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine...oh well, there’s only one member left in the RFA that I didn’t ask about…” that seemed to spark Zen’s attention  _ “OH! I know who that might be. Yeah, he’s a perfect man - seriously! There’s no other way to describe the person you’re talking about. He’s handsome, he can act, sing, dance...basically perfect. Like a bard who’s always ready to serenade for a lady. And he is--” _

“Very modest, I assume?” Michael cut him off with a smile on his face  _ “Oh, yeah, yeah, totally. That actually makes him so perfect...except for the fact that he hasn’t dated in years...does that spark your interest?” _

“Mhm, yeah,  like a lighter underwater …” he muttered sarcastically.  _ “Heh, don’t be like this. Maybe you’ll come to like him after you realize what a gentle soul he is. Maybe after you listen to a serenade of his…?” _ Michael just rolled his eyes. “In another life maybe”  _ “That’s not really a  _ **_no_ ** _ so…”  _

If he doesn’t stop rolling his eyes soon he might end up seeing his brain. Oh well, if he does, he’ll make sure to ask it how he ended up in this situation.

_ “Which reminds me, this phone call was a complete accident, but it’s not awkward at all. Good, it’s easy to find someone I can talk without torturing my head. Maybe fate wanted us to meet?”  _ Michael sighed, but not in annoyance “Yeah, such a match made in heaven” he said with a sarcastic tone  _ “Mmm - I should e thankful for my fingers”  _ he could hear Zen kissing his fingers on the other line, then him chuckling softly.

_ “It was fun talking with you. Let’s talk often, okay? If you want to listen to a serenade, call me anytime. I’ll always have a spot open for you. I’ll prepare a special number. Only for VIPs like you. Bye!”  _ and with that, he hung up.

Michael decided to have something simple for breakfast. A sandwich. 

After he was done making it he went back to lay on the bed, the plate with the sandwich on his chest, and check the RFA app. To his surprise, these people were really chatty at 2 and 4 AM.

Jaehee had an excuse at least. She was still working and wanted to tell him goodnight. He kinda felt bad that he wasn’t there but decided to move on.

Zen, on the other hand, wanted to really talk with “MC”. So much that he couldn’t sleep apparently. When he saw the message saying  _ “It’s been five years since I’ve had a girlfriend. Damn”  _ he wondered if the call from him earlier was really accidental or not.

Just as he was scrolling through the chatroom he realized that Yoosung was online

 

> **YOOSUNG:** Do you know that Zen always complains about being single these days?
> 
> **MC:** Oh, really? I couldn't tell 
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Was that sarcasm?;;
> 
> **MC:** Yes.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Oh;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG: I feel bad whenever I see him complaining like that.**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Since I’ve never even been in a relationship T_T
> 
>  

"You're not missing much anyway" he muttered before replying with a somewhat risky question.

 

> **MC:** Are you not interested in girls?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I mean;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I think I am interested.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** …I guess…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I feel better when I team up with a girl character when playing games.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** And it makes it more interesting if there’s a girl in the guild…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _ But of course, the competition always gets intense and I never get a chance _ … _ T_T _
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _ I don’t think I’m not interested though. I'd just like to stop being single. _
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** But when Seven said that you’re a girl, my heart did… jump?! a little, I guess??;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Heehee…

 

Well, that answers a lot...kinda?

 

> **YOOSUNG:** I have class at 9 so I have to go take the bus now.

 

"Oh, already...?" who is he kidding? Conversations with Yoosung always feel weird. Most likely because of his little obsession with Rika.

 

> **YOOSUNG:** The poor fate of a college student…!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Oh right! Do you want to see what I made for breakfast?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> ****
> 
>  

He glanced at his sandwich and felt like the picture was mocking him.

 

> **MC: Way to make someone hungry -_-**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** You have to eat breakfast too!
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry, I'm eating right now. It's just that your stuff looks better than mine, lolol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I'm glad you're having breakfast.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Breakfast is your energy source for the day.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I’d love to cook for you once we’re not banned from the apartment.
> 
> **MC:** Well, who am I to say no to free food?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Haha
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I have to go now. I’m almost running late!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** MC, let’s talk soon! >_<
> 
> **_Yoosung★_ ** _ has left the chatroom. _

He finished his sandwich but didn’t have much time to do anything else cause this time Zen and Jumin joined the chatroom. He also realized that he didn’t leave the chatroom earlier so maybe that’s why they were there. 

Since he was already in the chatroom with them, he might as well be the one to do the greetings first.

> **MC:** Hello.
> 
> **ZEN:** Welcome MC~
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Hello. _
> 
> **ZEN:** So lame that you responded to her with another hello lol
> 
> **JUMIN:** I have to be polite to a member of the RFA.
> 
> **ZEN:** Aha. I see you’re helpless in front of V.
> 
> **JUMIN:** Isn’t everyone in this organization?

"Man, these two love to argue..." He decided to change the subject.

> **MC:** I’m sleepy…
> 
> **ZEN:** You’re quite the sleeping beauty.
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **JUMIN:** There is a way to wake up early.
> 
> **JUMIN:** You just have to plan something that excites you in the morning
> 
> **JUMIN:** For example, drinking tea while watching the morning news…

He fake snored at that suggestion.

> **ZEN:** Hmm… You mean like Micdonald’s breakfast combo?

"That's better..."

> **JUMIN:** What are you doing at this hour, MC?
> 
> **MC:** Oh, well
> 
> **MC:** -_-
> 
> **ZEN:** Heh, my fault there. I accidentally called her earlier;; 
> 
> **MC:** And now I'm here
> 
> **MC:** it's alright. i'm just bored now tho. there's not much to do in the morning when you're jobless;;
> 
> **JUMIN:** Are you unemployed, MC?
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, got fired 2 days ago. That's why i was at the bar, drinking.
> 
> **JUMIN:** I'm sorry to hear that.
> 
> **MC:** It's alright. Like i said, I'm just bored now so.

Jumin seemed to be quick to realize that Michael wanted to change the subject, and he was glad because of that.

> **JUMIN:** _ I see. I guess you come here for the same reason as Zen. _
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you talking about. It’s the same for you too.
> 
> **JUMIN:** I won’t deny that.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ This chat room is quite addictive. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ I can brag about Elizabeth 3rd as much as I want. _
> 
> **ZEN:** Whatever;;
> 
> **ZEN:** No one cares about cat pictures.
> 
> **ZEN:**

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

> **MC:** Speak for yourself!
> 
> **JUMIN:** Ah, someone with taste.
> 
> **JUMIN:** And Zen, for being so disrespectful, here. Have this.
> 
> **JUMIN:**
> 
> ****

> **ZEN:**

While the cat was obviously spoiled as fuck...it was indeed a pretty cat either way.

> **MC:** Wow! So pretty.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Thank god at least one person appreciates her beauty. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** I tend to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad…
> 
> **ZEN:** You only believe what you want to believe.
> 
> **JUMIN:** Certainly, is that not life?
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t pretend to be so above everything!
> 
> **JUMIN:** Anyways.
> 
> **JUMIN:** Cats are the best pet, so MC, you should look into it.
> 
> **JUMIN:** Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off to work.
> 
> **JUMIN:** She’s the only one I need.
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you talking about;; You make all of your maids see you off.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ What I mean is _ …  _ Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off with a loving soul. _
> 
> **ZEN:** Loving soul lol
> 
> **ZEN:** If you treated your employees with a loving soul, they’d polish your shoes and lay out a red carpet.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ It’s a waste giving yourself to people you’ve employed. It’s a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it. _
> 
> **ZEN:** Well. That depends on the person.
> 
> **ZEN:** What do you think, MC?

He forgot for a moment that he is indeed part of this conversation and not there just to watch for his entertainment

> **MC:** It’s better to treat people like actual human beings than to be so strict.
> 
> **JUMIN:** I forget what you call that.
> 
> **JUMIN:** A family-like company? Ha.
> 
> **ZEN:** MC, ignore that pompous jerk.
> 
> **ZEN:** The director that I work with is really nice to the actors.
> 
> **ZEN:** He buys us food with his own money and stays late to encourage us.
> 
> **ZEN:** So I enjoy every show.
> 
> **ZEN:** One director I worked with before just did his job and took his paycheck…
> 
> **ZEN:** And the result was just that too.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ That’s a good example. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** It’s not my style, but I should acknowledge that society is diverse.

"Did he just insult himself? I think so..."

 

> **ZEN:** _ I’ve seen people online crying out that working in your company is like being a slave, but I may be wrong. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** They should be honored to be my slaves. They are probably tears of joy.

"Oh, great. Capitalism..."

> **MC:** Can we  **please** change the subject?
> 
> **ZEN:** I want pizza bread.
> 
> **MC:** Thanks 
> 
> **MC:** Also
> 
> **MC:** ^^ now i want some too
> 
> **ZEN:** But can you order tho? Or are you just gonna go buy some?
> 
> **MC:** I thought about ordering, but given my current condition I'm not sure if I can
> 
> **JUMIN:** I suggest asking Seven if it's safe to do so.
> 
> **JUMIN:** To be honest, I don’t know why pizza bread exists.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Why do we need pizza bread when we have pizza? _
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ All the franchise bakeries seem to sell it. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Hmm. Is it because people don’t have enough money to eat pizza? _
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ It tastes like pizza, but it’s cheaper. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ I guess it familiarizes commoners with the taste of pizza. _
> 
> **ZEN:** ;; I can’t watch you insult pizza bread any longer.
> 
> **ZEN:** Then do people buy coffee bread because they want coffee but it’s too expensive?
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Your rebuttal is very strange and unappealing. _
> 
> **JUMIN:** I don’t care what other people think.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Elizabeth 3rd’s love is all I need. _
> 
> **ZEN:** I bet you sleep while hugging the cat.
> 
> **ZEN:** I can’t even begin to imagine all the fur on your bed.
> 
> **JUMIN:** … _ Did you just imagine my bed? _
> 
> **MC:** ^^
> 
> **ZEN: Get lost.**
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **JUMIN:** Ha. If you live with one, you’ll see that they are the best animals. Oh, I guess you’ll never get to because of your allergy. How tragic. You are missing out on a big joy of life.
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t care. I have plenty of other joys.
> 
> **ZEN:** I’m going to leave now to enjoy one of those which is reading fan letters and practicing my lines.
> 
> **ZEN:** Bye.
> 
> **MC:** Goodbye.
> 
> **ZEN:** Have a good day MC.
> 
> **JUMIN:** I’m leaving first.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _ Adios _ …
> 
> **_Jumin_ ** _ Han has left the chatroom. _
> 
> **ZEN:** What’s with that old man…;;
> 
> **ZEN:** Let’s talk again soon ^^
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **_ZEN_ ** _ has left the chatroom. _

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

 

8 AM turned quickly into 12 AM as Michael tried to learn more about the RFA and its members.

By talking with them? Of course not. That's what the internet is for. W hat better way to do that rather than stalking their social medias?  He learned quite a lot about them...more or less. Their posts weren’t much different from their personalities in the chatroom as he had seen so far. **  
**

 

Seven ~~(or “Luciel”, apparently)~~ for example may call himself quite the secretive one, but on Tripter his profile picture is literally his own face...or so he thinks. He assumes it’s Seven based on the image Jumin sent of him and _“Elizabeth the 3rd”_.  

He also learned that he mostly posts car pictures. 

His own car pictures to be precise... Michael  wouldn’t mind driving one of them... or getting a ride from Seven in one of them for that matter. Whatever gets him closer to one of those cars. He didn't care. They looked cool as fuck. 

He tried to see if he could find traces of Seven on other social medias, but besides Tripter, Seven didn’t have anything else so he moved on to the others. **  
**

 

Zen was next. His first thought was to check Instantgram, and he was glad that he did because he later found out that Zen mostly used the first one? Why? Selfies, of course... quite a lot of them, for that matter... Michael will neither confirm or deny the possibility of him drooling because of those pics...  ~~He might check out his stuff just for that handsome face.~~

Speaking of that, Zen also posted pics and videos of himself on set rehearsing his lines, his singing, along with some pics of his scripts ~~(with the lines blacked out for some reason, maybe so people won’t be spoiled)~~. He really loved acting. 

One of the things that stood out to him, in particular, was the lack of pictures of his family. There was nothing about them, which sparked a bit of curiosity. That spark faded out as soon as it came because another thing that stood out to him was the picture Zen posted of him with another guy who was wearing a cap that said “gay power”. The caption was “love is love” with hashtags like “pride” and stuff like that.

He thought about the previous day and realized that maybe Zen didn’t actually mean the bad stuff about Jumin. 

Either way, he decided to move on. Zen didn’t have anything else he was active on as much as Instantgram so Michael decided to check out another RFA member.

****  
  


Jumin Han.

Just like he suspected, both his, Zen and Jaehee’s Tweeter accounts were verified. What he didn’t expect ~~(but maybe should’ve)~~ was the excessive amount of cat-related stuff on Jumin's profile. 

Not as much about Elizabeth as there was about the cat products the company is providing, apparently. 

Now he finally understands why people were so on about  C&R International ’s obsession with cats. If that was the CEO’s account, he wondered what the company’s official Tweeter looked like…

...

Yup, just more cats. There were some other important posts there too, but that was all their Tweeter had to offer about them. 

He realized that there wasn’t much info regarding Jumin and Jaehee online. 

Posted by them, that is. 

The most personal stuff you’ll see from Jumin were the cat pics he retweeted with captions like “Wow, such beautiful creatures”

 

Checking Yoosung's social medias seemed quite useless to some degree. He mostly had stuff about LOLOL, some food pics, random posts, and some pictures of him and Rika. Some with her and some...at her funeral...he kinda felt bad for him. He's been in the same place before...

 

* * *

 

Since there was nothing else to check on social media about the RFA members, he decided that it would be a good idea to check the chatroom to see if anyone was online.

 

> **YOOSUNG:** Seven, what are you up to>
> 
> **707:** Researching.
> 
>  

That should be interesting.

 

> **MC:** What are you researching?
> 
> **707:** About you.
> 
> **MC:** Hmm?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Are you doing a background chekck?!
> 
> **707:** Not a background chekck
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**   _It was a typo;_
> 
> **707:** lolol type slower
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** My phone touch screen is crap
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  
> 
> **MC:** So,  _Luciel._
> 
> **MC:** Did you find anything?
> 
> **707:** Oh! We're going by real names now, huh?
> 
> **707:** And nothing much, really. 
> 
> **707:** Just the cup size and the number of pantyhose in the drawer.

 

"Okay, so he basically found nothing..."

 

> **YOOSUNG:** OMG!!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** How could you look into something like that?!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** How did yuo find out?
> 
> **707:**   **JK.**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** ...
> 
> **707:**  I wasn't digging up MC's personal life. I'm looking for the person who sent MC to Rika's apartment.

 

"Huh...now this got interesting quickly..."

 

> **MC:** Oh...?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Oh...!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**   **If you find out, will you tell everyone?**
> 
> **707:** That depends on what V says.
> 
> **707:** As always~
> 
> **MC:** I think I have the right to know
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Yeah, MC does have the right to know!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** She was kidnapped!

 

"Eh..."

 

> **MC:** I kinda came here on my own...;;
> 
> **707:** Ya that's true.
> 
> **707:** If u just deleted the app in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** But still, you're happy that you met us, right MC?
> 
> **MC:** Ya, sure. Totally.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Hehe, me too.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** He makes it clear that he knows everything but never gives anything out.
> 
> **707:** Maybe.
> 
> **707:** I can't help it tho T_T
> 
> **707:**  Why wouldn't the information be called 'classified'?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Still...Even when it came to her death
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I wasn't happy with the information V gave me.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I have the right to know everything about Rika!
> 
> **707:** Well...I didn't get a lot of information...
> 
> **707:** about how Rika left the world...
> 
> **707:** That's a shame for me too.

 

This felt quite personal so Michael didn't know if he should interfere or not. He kind of felt bad for Yoosung.

 

> **707:** But sometimes it's better not knowing.
> 
> **MC:** How...how did Rika leave this world?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** That's...

 

"Oh shit, here we go..."

 

> **707:** I don't think it's a good idea for Yoosung or me to explain that.
> 
> **MC:** oh
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Isn't it better to explain?
> 
> **MC:** It's your choice, tbh
> 
> **707:** Well...
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Why?
> 
> **707:** We still have questions and different thoughts about that matter
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** ...I still can't believe it.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I can't believe that she's not here anymore.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** ...
> 
> **707:** I have to leave now. Just got more work~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I finished my lunch so I have to go too.
> 
> **MC:** Good bye guys!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Let's talk again later, MC.
> 
> **707:** Laterz.
> 
> **_Yoosung★_ ** _  has left the chatroom. _
> 
> **_707_ ** _  has left the chatroom. _
> 
>  

Just as he was about to go take a shower, his phone started to ring again. This time it was Jaehee who was calling him. He didn't know if he would be able to fool her, but seeing the type of job she has, she must be used to hearing a lot of weird different voices over the phone. 

He cleared his throat and answered the call. "Hi, hello?"

_ "Hello. It's very nice to meet you. This is Jaeehee Kang" _  well, isn't she quite the formal one. He thinks she's got a very nice voice too. 

Very pleasing to the ear.  _"Seven told us your number. Hence I made a call. I wished to properly talk to you instead of chatting online. It'd be wonderful if we could talk in person, but since we can't, I thought this would be the best next option."_

"It's alright. I'm kinda glad you called" he looked around at the cameras then back at the phone "Don't tell the others, but it's very nice to talk with someone who is actually mature".

That took Jaehee by surprise a bit but nevertheless, she felt a bit flattered.  _"Oh, uh. Thank you. And I understand, the boys can be rather...goofy, sometimes. Even Mr.Han doesn't shy away from joining the other's shenanigans from time to time in the chatroom"_

"Haha, yeah, I noticed. He sure loves sending pictures of his cat. Oh well, what about you Jaehee? What do you love to do? What are you into? It would be nice if we had the same interests" Michael leaned against the wall and looked at his nails while waiting for her answer.

_"I like to watch musicals starring Zen, who happens to be one of the RFA. If you are interested, I can lend you my DVDs of the show. Entertainment is guaranteed. You won't even notice time passing"_ she seemed very passionate about this stuff. He's not that into musicals and stuff like that, but he did say that he might check out Zen's stuff, so who knows. "Sure, sounds nice. Maybe one day."  


_ "Yeah. Anyhow, weren't you a bit alarmed to join the RFA so suddenly?" _ she decided to get right to the subject  _"I understand better than anyone else how you'd feel. I, too, joined the RFA after it was founded. It felt strange, and even a bit scary. But everyone is nice, so please don't worry. I can guarantee that."_

"Thanks. Do you get along with everyone here?"  _"There is a certain someone who has a strange sense of humor...but overall, I think everyone is nice...Oh! I'm sorry, but there is a duty that calls for my attention. It was a pleasure to talk to you."_

"Likewise" he smiled _"Please call me when you need something or have a question. I will take care of it as fast as I can. I look forward to working with you."_ and with that, she hung up.

And with that, he threw his phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

 

Hours later Michael found himself looking for jobs online. He still had some money left, and also a nice apartment with everything paid for...but food was still a problem. All the food he's got is gonna last him for a week at best, and with the money, he had left he might be able to buy some for another week or two if he decides to save up.

He chatted with the others here and there in the chatroom when he got time, but he was mostly focused on the job hunt.

Right when he decided to take a break, his phone started ringing for the third time that day.

This time, white hair was traded for black, as the face of the soon-to-be-CEO-in line was staring at him back from the caller ID.  He decided to bite the bullet and answer the call. If he was able to handle Zen, he could handle Jumin.

_ “Hello? ...You picked up right away" _   well, Jumin started out the call much nicely than Zen which was a relief. Jaehee did too, but it's kind of her job to be nice on phone calls so.

_ "I believe this is your first time hearing my voice. My name is Jumin Han, though I'm sure the app already made that clear." _   after he thought about it for a moment he realized that it was indeed his first time hearing Jumin, even tho he's an important and relatively famous person. 

He found his voice very... relaxing. Very pleasing to the ear. So different from Jaehee's and yet just as nice to listen to. Deep and dark but also soft and... tired...

"Heh, yeah…" he was going to smack himself so hard for that… Is that the best he could do? Really? He did have a weakness for deep voices, but that doesn't mean he should sound like a schoolgirl in love when talking with someone with such a voice.

 

Wait, no. 

 

That's exactly what he should do. They think he's a girl, after all.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Jumin  _ "You must be glad to talk to me, but there's really nothing to be glad of. I called you only because I wished to hear our new recruit's voice. Nothing more" _

What Jumin didn't know was that it was already too much for Michael. "Heh...mission accomplished then…" he blurted out by accident, hoping Jumin wouldn't hear...but he obviously did.

_ "I guess so. But since I'm the one who called you for such a trivial reason, I'm going to be generous and take one question, whatever that would be. Ask me if you have any." _

He thought about this for a moment. Compared to Zen and even Jaehee, this is a CEO ~~_(soon-to-be)_~~ he's talking to and not just some random person. 

He had to be careful with what he tells him, but also how he says it. He can't just ask him stuff like  _ Hey, how does my voice sound? _

That would be craz--

_ "You want a review on your voice from me?" _

Shit, he said that out loud. Way too weird out a CEO…

_ "I didn't want to touch on such details... I'll give it a try if you wish, however," _ Huh. He's taking it surprisingly well. 

_ "So speak again slowly"  _ he looked around confused, not knowing what he should say. His eyes landed on the caller ID "Ju -min- Han...Is that good?" he tried to sound as natural as possible, but the little cracks in his voice were noticeable.

He could've sworn he heard Jumin laugh softly on the other line  _ "...I didn't expect you to say my name. You're quite bold for a newcomer. That was a bit of a surprise" _   Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Heh, yeah...sorry. I got kinda nervous" he rubbed his neck, even tho Jumin couldn't see that.  _ "It's alright. It doesn't matter. So, here's my review" _   he braced himself.

There was a bit of awkward silence while Jumin was trying to find the best words to describe MC's voice.  _ " _

_ Often I'd get to see someone from a client company with a voice that penetrates my eardrums. I actually get to hear voices that sound like glass bowls shattering into pieces during a business meeting. From both men and women" _

He sure knows how to make someone feel small. He wanted to apologize but Jumin wasn't done talking  _ "But your voice however...is very fine. It might sound weird but it's a nice mix between feminine and masculine that just leaves a voice pleasing to the ear. I like it. I wouldn't mind hearing your voice for some more. I'd say it's as pleasurable as Elizabeth the 3rd's voice."   _ that turned him red like a tomato...kinda.

"I…"  _ "You should be happy. That is the best compliment I can offer you" _ the way he's saying all of this so casually makes him want to sit down.

"I guess I have to disagree. Just the first part got me all flustered" he facepalmed, wishing he could just shut up already. Jumin's response was a simple  _ "mhm…"  _ sound of understanding before asking  _ "Do you get flustered easily?" _

"Uh, I mean, kinda? I dunno. It's not like it's easy talking to you either" he realized that it sounded very wrong  _ "Oh, I have to apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable--"  _ "NO, NO, NO! It's fine, completely fine. Not your fault at all. It just feels weird talking with a CEO so casually, you know?"

_ "I see. You're used to talking with important figures when you're in need of something, right?"  _ at that Michael made a 50/50 gesture with his hand "I guess so? I'm only used to receiving calls from people like you when I'm applying for jobs or something like that, not for them to casually just want to hear my voice and talk to me about how it sounds. Plus that your voice isn't really helping either."

_ "My voice?"   _ "Yeah. You got this strong deep dominating and yet tired and calm voice and it's throwing me off a little. I mean, I got to the point of saying things I normally wouldn't say to other CEOs...not that I talk to many anyway...but right now I feel like I'm at the point of no return so…"

_ "I understand, sorry for making you feel like this" _ Michael winced "You probably think I'm a weirdo..."

_ "Not quite. I won't deny that not many of my usual conversations go like this. They're usually more professional… but it's nice to sometimes have an unusual entertaining conversation with someone. I don't get to do that often." _

"Maybe...but still, sorry for wasting your time" he started pacing around the room  _ "Don't be. I'm the one who called. Besides, I cleared my schedule a bit today to make sure I get to talk with our newest member" _

Michael stopped in place "I...you did?"

_ "Yes. And I believe that would be your second question"  _ he was confused "I-uh...what?"

_ "I told you earlier that you can only ask me one question and yet you managed to make me have a whole conversation with you without annoying me. I'm impressed." _ that made Michael blush again _.  _

_ "Right now I'm on my way home. I finished all the important stuff I had left on my schedule so I can't wait to get home and spend time with Elizabeth the 3rd. And to answer your question, yes, yes I did. V told me to take care of everything after all, and since you're a part of the RFA now I must make sure everything is alright with everyone including you" _

"It's nice to know that you care so deeply about u- about the RFA." He took a deep breath "This might be a dumb question, but I dunno what else to ask since we're here so, um, are you single, maybe?" 

_ "Hmmm. Anyone who seems me for the first would ask that. I have no idea why anyone would want to know that, but if you must hear the answer then I can give you one:" _

Not that surprisingly, Jumin described as the love of his life Elizabeth the 3rd. He wanted to ask Jumin more but he heard the car stop on the other line.

_ "Oh, we're here. That wasn't so bad. So if you don't have any other questions, I think we should end this call" _ Michael sighed "It was great hearing your voice"

_ "I'd say the same. I think it's the first time passed so fast while talking with someone on the phone. Now I must really hang up. I'll call you when I have the chance. Now excuse me." _

* * *

 

The first day went...rather well, he might say. He still had a lot in his mind about it but decided not to overwhelm himself yet. 

He actually considered going to bed earlier, but he couldn't stop himself from checking the chatroom once more. There were some...questionable things going on earlier between Jumin and Jaehee, and while he thought that maybe Jumin should be a bit nicer to her, there was nothing he could do.

Maybe that was just how their dynamic is?

 

There was also the picture Zen send of himself after working out, but if Michael wanted to catch some sleep that night, Zen's selfie should be the last thing he thinks about.

 

Either way, Yoosung was online.

>  
> 
> **MC:**  Yoosung, what are you up to?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hey MC!!!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I can’t believe I’m talking to the new member~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I still feel dazed.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I can’t even focus on gaming today.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I have so much on my mind because of you…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  What do I do?
> 
>  

He got a bit used to Yoosung...but that doesn't mean he won't get uncomfortable when he acts like that.

 

> **MC:**  Aren’t you expecting too much from me?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I never ever want to pressure you!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Of course I do have expectations. But!!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  If it bothers you… I don’t want to pressure you at all!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
>  

He breathed out in relief. At least he knows he's being a bit...weird. "Yeah...let's call it that for now..."

 

> **MC:** Why don't you use that energy for something else?
> 
> **MC:** like, I dunno
> 
> **MC:**  Why don’t you try exercising for a bit and then go to sleep?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Exercise…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Exercise…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Someday I will.
> 
>  

"We all say that...don't lie to yourself..."

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Should I get a gym membership too?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Zen has such a good body.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m jealous.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I feel like he’s from a different planet.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**

"How am I supposed to sleep now after seeing that?"

 

> **YOOSUNG:**  Got it from Zen’s fan blog lolol

"Yeah... sure... the important question is _when_ tho..." after all Yoosung did indeed send that picture very quickly.

 

> **MC:**  Aww yeah~ Eye candy lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  lolol I know right?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Zen’s the perfect guy!!
> 
>  

"Can't deny..."

>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But you know lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Even if I do exercise, I probably won’t be able to sleep.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  The reason why I’m so excited is…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  It might be because I’m a coward and I want to feel Rika through you.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I don’t know what I feel…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I feel so complicated.
> 
>  

"..."

 

> **MC:**  I feel a bit strange.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Oh. Is it because I kept talking about Rika?_
> 
> **MC: Kinda...**
> 
> **MC:** I wanted to mention it earlier but i didn't know how to say it;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m sorry.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  When time passes..
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’ll realize that you and Rika are completely strangers to each other.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You are so deeply related with Rika that I keep thinking about her.
> 
>  

Maybe he can give Yoosung another chance...

 

> **YOOSUNG:**  Rika is no longer with us…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But it would be so nice to hold the parties again.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I’m jealous of you._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _You are surrounded by traces of her._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I really want to go to that apartment too._
> 
> **MC:** Once this shit is over maybe you'll get to come over.
> 
> **MC: But until then...**
> 
> **MC:**  I’ll do what I can to help.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Yes. That is enough.
> 
>  

This might be the first time he smiled while talking with Yoosung.

  ****

> **YOOSUNG:**  Thank you so much for helping.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Even tomorrow… you could escape Rika’s apartment…_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Delete this app_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _and never talk to us again._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I would really miss you if that happens._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Please… don’t abandon us.
> 
> **MC:**  I won’t.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  ^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Thank you.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I hope you come here often to chat.
> 
> **MC:** We'll see.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Heh.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m going to go take a walk.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  There’s nothing much to see around my apt..
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But I like the cold air at night.
> 
> **MC:**  Be careful^^
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Yup! I will. 
> 
> _**Yoosung★**  has left the chatroom._
> 
>  

Just as Michael dropped his head on the pillow, his phone started to ring again for the fourth time that day.

"Yoosung...oh well, might as well talk with everyone in the organization" he muttered to himself as he answered the call.

_"Ack! She picked up right away!"_ he laughed softly at Yoosung's reaction "I sure did..." he said, in a teasing tone.

_"Hello? Oh! I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm the one who uses the username Yoosung with a black star at the end. Do you remember me?"_ he rolled his eyes "Yoosung, we literally talked moments ago. Of course I remember you."  _"Oh, you remember me?! Yay!"_

_"Uhm... So... I called because... I dunno, I kinda wanted to talk a bit more. I'm not sure if the others called you today but I wanted to hear your voice"_  he sounded quite nervous."It's fine. You're not the first one to call just to hear me...to be honest, you're the last one to do so..."

_"Oh, really...?"_ he sounded quite disappointed "Yeah, sorry buddy..." 

_"I-it's fine. I kinda wanted to talk to you the moment you started to talk in the chatroom. To be honest, I kinda knew you're not a bad person from the start. Let's just say my sixth sense took action! I could just feel you're not a bad person and would actually help us instead. Jumin will just say that it's a superstition, but I really felt that..."_

"Mhm. A sixth sense, huh? And what else did it say about me...?" he asked in the same teasing tone from earlier.

_"Um, I-I dunno...that you're a good person? Yeah...--Ahem, you know...regardless of what everyone says, I trust you"_

It felt weird to hear that someone from the RFA actually trusted him...well, actually...

"So, you're saying you trust MC?" he asked.  _"Uh, yeah. And MC is you, so, I, uh, trust you"_

 

Oh, well. Here it goes...

 

"What if I told you that MC stands for 'Michael'?" he said and rolled on his side to find a more comfortable position. _"I...what?"_ "Exactly what I said"

_"So...does that mean...that you're a boy...?"_   "Yeah, I guess so..."  _"I...but...wait, Seven told us that you're a girl!"_

"Seven says a lot of stuff. That doesn't mean it's true. He lied for me so I'll be able to leave the RFA whenever I feel like I can't take it anymore...but I dunno, I'm kinda enjoying it, so I don't think I'm gonna leave any time soon...and since you said you trust me and everything, I thought it would be okay for me to trust you as well with this"

_"Oh...I'm glad that you don't want to leave us. But wait, so the others don't know about this?"_ "Nah. Leave them to believe this for a while. Let's see how much Zen can flirt through texting with a random person he never even meet just because he believes said stranger is a cute girl, haha"

He expected Yoosung to laugh at that but instead, his answer came out a bit forced for some reason  _"Haha...yeah...that should be fun"_

"Hmm...hey look on the bright side. At least you know something that V doesn't for once" Michael said with a smile  _"Wait, V doesn't know about this?!"_ "Nah, don't think so".  _"I...yeah, you're right. This does feel nice, a bit. Thank you for trusting me with your secret"_

"Heh...anytime...and hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?"  _"Yeah, thank...it's getting late. I think I can finally fall asleep now...sweet dreams"_ "Likewise".

 

And with that, he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was fun. Something I have to say about this chapter is that I had to replace a certain scene with another one in the last minute because it would make sense to happen later in the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and if you really liked it, don't forget to leave a comment! That would be much appreciated, and it makes me wanna write more.  
> Have a nice day


	5. Ducks, Ice coffee, and Cats [CASUAL ROUTE- DAY 2(incomplete)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weirder for Michael as he realizes that maybe he's not alone...  
> ...Both in a good way and a bad way, unfortunately...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this chapter. It motivates me to write more.

Michael realized that he will most likely never be able to answer these people at 3 AM, when (for some reason) they join the chatroom, but that didn’t stop him from talking with Jaehee at 1 AM when he woke up to use the bathroom.

Mostly because she was in the chatroom at freaking 1 AM for some reason.

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Hey Jaehee~
> 
> **JAEHEE:** Hello MC.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** I see you haven’t gone to bed.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I can’t help but sigh…
> 
> **MC:** Nah, I actually did. I just woke up to use the bathroom and saw you here.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** I see.

 

Time to address the elephant in the room.

 

 

> **MC:** I can't help but sigh when I see that you're still up at 1 AM.
> 
> **MC:** What's up?
> 
> **MC:**  Are you still working?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Yes…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Mr. Han told me he had plans to visit my house late after midnight
> 
> **JAEHEE:** And, well 
> 
> **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **MC:**  Is something up?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Mr. Han…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  has left Elizabeth the 3rd with me.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I think I will go crazy.

 

"No way..."

 

 

 

> **MC:** No way;;
> 
> **JAEHEE**
> 
> :
> 
> **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I thought he had some important matters to discuss. Isn’t this a bit too much?
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:**  It was wrong for him to do that! And visiting you that late at night?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Yes…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I am used to him considering my house as a 24/7 convenience store…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  but leaving his cat with me… I really wanted to refuse.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  If he weren’t my boss I would have said no.
> 
> **MC:**  I guess you don’t really like cats?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  No, not really.

 

"Geez, and I thought my old boss was bad..."

 

 

 

 

 

> **JAEHEE:**  A cat… haha
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I can ignore everything else, but the hair.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Cat hair
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  In short  **‘C-hair’**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  The hair is going to all over my apartment and contaminate the air.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  On my carpet, my sofa!
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  The one strand of hair I see after cleaning my apartment spotless…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  makes me go crazy.
> 
> **MC:**  Next time, don’t open the door.

 

"Bold words from a jobless idiot"

 

 

 

> **JAEHEE:**  …
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  What if I get fired?
> 
> **MC:**  I doubt he’ll fire you. You’re good at your job.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Oh… Thank you.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  …
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  But… but I don’t want to take a risk with my job.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I am only a company worker with a low position.

 

 Michael wanted to say more but Jaehee decided to change the subject. 

 

 

 

> **JAEHEE:**  Anyways… thank you for your consolation.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Have you gotten used to the organization yet?
> 
>  **MC:** Eh.
> 
>  **MC:**  Everyone’s been nice so I’m not worried.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  I am sure everyone will be nice since you are a girl.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:** _I do not fully trust you yet._
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  But… once the mystery is solved, I hope to get to know you better.
> 
>  **MC:** Thanks. Likewise.
> 
>  **MC:** You seem like a nice person to hang out with.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:** _Oh, um..._
> 
>  **JAEHEE:** Thank _you;;;_
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Well then… I’ll be off…
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  I guess I’ll have to go wrestle with the cat.
> 
>  **MC:**  Cheer up~!
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Thank you.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Then…
> 
>  **MC:**  Good bye.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Yes. I’ll be off.
> 
> _**Jaehee Kang**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> * * *

Despite going to bed early, he can't say that he woke up as refreshed as he expected.

He opened the RFA app and saw that Yoosung was in the chatroom an hour ago. He seemed to have a rough morning too. He felt bad for not being there to chat with him, but there was nothing he could do. 

Either way, he joined the chatroom when he saw that Jaehee and Jumin were there. He needed to know if Jumin got his cat back.

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Jumin, did you get your cat?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Not yet.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I wish I could take her home right this instant.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** **_Please take her back as soon as you can._ **
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  My house is currently a catastrophe with all the cat hair flying around.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Just vacuum.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** **_I have already vacuumed six times._ **
> 
>  

He can feel her anger through the text.

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  What do you mean covered in c-hair… She only sheds 3 to 28 strands every ten minutes.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Did you count that?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Yes.
> 
> **MC:** ...
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Anyways.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Yoosung…
> 
> **JUMIN:**  has shown off to everyone here that he’s never had a girlfriend.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  He could change that status in an instant if he honed his skills like me.
> 
> **MC:**  I thought you were single.
> 
> **MC:**  What good skills do you even have...?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  My skills?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  It will take around 50 minutes for me to explain, so I will not.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** **Please take your cat back if you have the time.**

 

Jaehee seems quite angry. Michael didn't expect to see that side of her that soon.

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  I would even if you didn’t tell me to.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Anyways, has there been no progress with the party yet?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I have not yet heard from V.
> 
> **MC:**  When will the date be set?

 

He needed to change the subject anyway. He was getting anxious.

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  Hmm. Soon?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  It will be set when V decides he can fully trust you, MC.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  If we do hold the party again, I hope V gets himself together and participates more actively.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _Ever since Rika passed away_ …  _he has turned quite timid._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Still, it’s been a year and a half
> 
> **JUMIN:**  and V’s attitude hasn’t changed at all.
> 
>  

> **JAEHEE:** _I think it’s understandable considering he lost_ …  _the woman he promised his life to._
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Hmph. That boy.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I hope his new photographs are turning out fine.
> 
> **MC:**  Did V get depressed?
> 
> **JUMIN:** _From the day Rika left this world to now_ …
> 
> **JUMIN:** _he has almost completely stopped participating in RFA._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _He doesn’t log into this chatroom very often._

 

Is it okay for him to ask about this type of stuff? It seems too personal and yet...

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Was V deeply involved with Rika?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  They talked about marriage for a while, but took it back for some reason.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  It is their private matter…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  But everyone thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

 

Michael thought Jumin found this topic a bit uncomfortable because he changed the subject.

 

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  Assistant Kang.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Yes?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Is my Elizabeth the 3rd doing well?
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  …I say this every time but it is not proper to leave your cat with me.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I have a life of my own.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Just consider it a part of your job.
> 
> **JUMIN:** **Find comfort in the money that goes into your bank account.**

 

"Here we go again..."

 

 

 

> **MC:**  It’s not about money. You have to respect Jaehee’s private life too.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Oh… Thank you for saying so.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I’m quite surprised that you said that.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  It is just as MC said.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  And it is difficult for me to accept that taking care of your cat is part of my job.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _Since when did you start taking sides with Jaehee, MC?_
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I do not think MC is taking anyone’s side in particular.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Hmm.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** **I can handle everything else but the c-fur -_-**
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Do not treat Elizabeth the 3rd’s sacred hair that way.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  You should be thinking of collecting them carefully to knit a scarf.
> 
> **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **MC:**...
> 
> **JUMIN:** **Oh… That is actually a very good idea.**
> 
> **JUMIN:**  A handmade scarf made from scattered cat hair…!

 

"..."

 

 

 

> **MC: . . .**
> 
> **MC:**  I see the being an assistant is very hard…
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Yes, basically I am the modern slave.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I prefer a classic slave more.
> 
> **MC: Say what now?**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  ...
> 
> **JUMIN:**  To be honest, I am against slavery.
> 
> **JAEHEE:** _What are you talking about?_
> 
> **JUMIN:** **I’m just saying whatever that comes into my mind.**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Are you being possessed by Seven?
> 
> **MC: WOW**
> 
> **JUMIN:** **What an insult.**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  I think you should leave for work.

 

"This conversation can't get any weirder..."

 

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  There wasn’t any male cat intruding and making a commotion?

 

"Never mind..."

 

 

 

> **JAEHEE:**
> 
> **JAEHEE:**  Of course there wasn’t…
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Anyways, please take your cat back at noon sharp.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  I have to leave for work in the afternoon.
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  Oh, right.
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  I’ll take the car to your place at noon.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Please hurry, Mr. Han.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  I must go to work soon.
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  Go to work with me.
> 
>  
> 
>  **MC:**  Jaehee, I’m glad it’s almost over for you haha.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Oh… Thank you.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  Never thought anyone would acknowledge how difficult this is…
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  I guess I’m good since I acknowledge with money.
> 
>  **MC:**...
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  …
> 
>  **JUMIN:**  Then, I’ll get going.
> 
>  **JAEHEE:**  I will get ready. MC, have a good day.
> 
> _**Jumin Han**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> _**Jaehee Kang**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> * * *

“Michael, I’m so glad you could make it!”

 

Michael was currently at StarDucks -not the one next to Rika’s apartment, the one at the mall- with his sister Emily and her boyfriend Mateo, 30 and 31 years, respectively.

Everyone from Michael’s family was relatively short. Even himself. He’s around 5’6, maybe 5’5 and a half. The tallest someone in their family could get is around 5’8 or 5’9 but it’s rare.

Emily was 5’6 for example while Mateo was 6’, but don’t let that fool you. She works as a security guard at the mall and can immobilize you easily, while Mateo-- well, Michael doesn’t know exactly what Mateo does, but he knows it’s some I.T. stuff. Anyway, despite his height, he’s more of a pacifist.

Emilly used to work for some big company Michael forgot the name of. It did pay well, but she described the job as _‘being too much’_ and _‘a bit too dangerous for her’_ so she stuck around until she had enough savings and then switched to a simpler job in the same domain. 

 

“Well, I’m kinda surprised too. You did plan it in the last moment but, oh well, when you’re jobless it’s easy to slip _’going out for coffee’_ in your schedule” Michael said while taking a sip of his own.

“ _Jobless._ Why can’t you just say unemployed like everyone else?” Mateo said, amused at the groan Michael let out after he said that.

“It makes me feel old. I don’t wanna be old. That’s your job.” he said in a teasing tone.

 

“Speaking of jobs…” Emilly started  “We heard what happened. Everything okay?” she said, changing the mood of the conversation to a more serious one.

Michael knew that this conversation was coming. It was probably even the reason they wanted to meet up with him in the first place. 

But he decided to play it cool so he just waved his hand in a _‘don’t worry about it’_ gesture. “It’s fine. Really. Better than ever”

As he said that, he checked his quickly for any notifications from the RFA app. He wanted to make sure that he’s not missing anything important.

 

They noticed that but tried to not bring it up...even tho Michael has been checking his phone constantly since he got there.

“You sure?” Mateo asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Totally”

 

“Anyway…” Emily rolled her eyes before continuing “When mom told me about what happened, I couldn't really believe it”

“Yeah. How do you get a job in less than a day along? Especially one with a place to stay on your own?” Mateo asked and at that, Michael laughed nervously “Yeah, about that...I can’t really say I have a job JOB. I mostly have the apartment and that’s all” 

“Is that why you still call yourself unem-- _jobless_?” all Michael could do was nod at her question.

“So you don’t get paid?” he shook his head “No, it’s more of a charity. Nonprofit, so...”

 

Emilly and Mateo just looked at him confused “Then how did you get an entire apartment all for yourself if the organization is nonprofit?” she asked. Michael’s eyes widened a bit. “Um, well...It’s...well…” he fake coughed. 

“...there’s classified information there that has to be guarded... and- um, and since the previous person is not here anymore to do it, it became my job…” he paused for a moment “...payless job...well, it became my responsibility, to say.”

 

That answer seemed to convince them a bit but then Mateo asked Michael how he even found out about this organization, which threw him off a bit.

“Oh, um..I...applied a while back, yeah. And I-I wanted to move out for a long long time anyway and, uh, I just happened to get the job right after I got fired, and...yeah...heh, what do you know?”

 

Emilly still wasn’t buying it “Mom said you found the job the day after you got fired?”. 

“She did, didn’t she…?” Michael remained silent for a few moments, not quite looking at them, but at the table instead, trying to come up with a good excuse “That’s what I told HER” he shifted a bit in his chair. 

“You know how mom is. I was mostly just, uh, just trying out. I didn’t think I could get it...and when I got it...I lied, cause...yeah…” he shrugged, hoping she would get what he meant.

“You didn’t want her to butt in and--” “YEAH!” he interrupted her, maybe a bit too quickly for it to be normal. 

He cleared his throat “Ahem...Yeah, I wanted to try it out on my own and see if I could get it without her _‘help’_ and _‘connections’._  If she knew about it when I applied she would’ve bugged me forever, whether I got the spot or not”

 

Emily was still suspicious but decided to keep quiet...for now. The excuse seemed plausible but the execution was poorly done.

 

“So, you just stay at the apartment and...guard information?” Mateo asked “Well, yes...and no. You see, this organization holds charity parties and **I** ’m in charge of handling the guests” he took another sip of coffee “And all the guests that come are, like, VERY important people. All the info about them is stored at the apartment.”

“Handling the guests?” 

“Yeah, I have to convince them to come to the party and stuff,” Michael said.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Mateo asked and Emily just rolled his eyes and laughed “Oh, please. Michael might now have that many skills--”

“Wow, thanks” Michael shifted a bit in his chair and took another sip of his coffee. 

 

“-BUT he’s relatively very good with people. He knows what they want to hear, _whether it’s true or false..._ ” the look she gave him after that part was enough for Michael to understand that she didn’t quite believe his little story. He shrunk a bit at that.

“It’s like he already lived through this or something” Michael rolled his eyes at his sister “Oh well, I guess I'm just good at guessing what I should say".

"Is that why you're constantly checking your phone? In case the guests respond to you?" Mateo asked. Michael looked up at him, ready to argue that he wasn't doing that when he realized that he just checked his phone moments. 

 

He placed it on the table, screen down "Not really I--" he stopped himself to flip the phone so he could see the screen in case it lights up from a notification.

 

"We didn't invite any guests yet, but when we'll do, the guests will send me emails through this app and I'll have to convince them to come to the party" Michael explained but Mateo raised his hand to stop him.

"Wait, this organization has an app of its own?" he asked. Michael wasn't sure how to answer so he just nodded "Must be a big organization..." Emily said.

Michael did a fifty-fifty gesture with his hand "Kinda. I guess they just have good funds." he said, not sure how much he should reveal.

"Hey, what's the organization called by the way?" she asked. He looked unsure. Should he answer? Not like it was a secret organization…

 

But…

 

 _" It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone._ **_I'll go get you soon..._ ** _"_

 

“Well?” she asked again.

"It's called RFA" at that, Emily's eyes widened.

"Really? I was a security guard at two of their parties" she said, which surprised Michael "You did?!" 

"Yeah. I worked for C&R International remember?” she said, and from the look on his face, it was obvious that he did not.

 

“I’m not good with names, you know that. Plus I don’t care that much for big companies and stuff…” he brought the cup to his lips “Well... unless that big company is cute…” he muttered before taking yet another sip of his coffee.

 

Emily rolled her eyes “Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re a slut for tall men. Let’s get back on track please” she said and Michael nod.

 

“So, does that mean you know about the organization?” he asked her, to which she did a fifty-fifty gesture with her hand. “I know that Jumin Han is part of it, which makes the whole _‘free apartment’_ thing more plausible, I guess…” she took a moment to think. Michael wanted to tell her that the apartment was actually on Jumin's best friend's name but decided against.

"I remember that at their last party he brought his cat for some reason. One of the others members, Zen, didn't have a good time because of that, haha" she laughed a bit at the memory. Michael was so gonna ask about that at some point. 

 

"Zen, as in, the actor Zen? He's part of the RFA?" Mateo asked in shock and she nodded "Yeah, and he is allergic to cats, so you can imagine his reaction when Jumin brought his cat to the party." she shifted in her chair "What was her name...Eli...Emi...hmm..."

"Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd," Michael said without a second thought.

 

"How do you know that? I thought you were bad at names" she said, with a hint of suspicion.

He just shrugged nervously "I like cats...?"

 

“Mhm...Anyway, there was also the previous party organizer ...R-r...something with _‘R’_...”

“Her name was Rika. There’s also her cousin, her boyfriend, Jumin’s assistant, and a hacker” Michael explained. The last part piqued Mateo’s interest.

 

“A hacker?” he asked, which made Michael feel slightly worried because he thought that he was revealing too much.

“Um, yeah, a very good one. Very impressive. Kind of a weirdo. He made the app” Michael said.

“He does seem impressive” Mateo agreed.

 

Emily wanted to say something, but instead rolled her eyes and groaned at Michael, when she saw him checking his phone yet again.

“Okay, if you’re not talking with guests, what got you so on the edge?” she asked as she grabbed his phone, which obviously annoyed him ‘Hey!”

“Come on, you’ve been checking this thing ever since you got here. Whatever it is that got you so nervous can wait, right?” she asked, while holding the phone in her hand.

He took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. It’s not like anything is gonna happen just because I keep checking--” as he said that, he saw his phone screen light up, which shocked him.

That wasn’t the reason for his shock tho, but the notification on his screen.

 

 _“RFA App:_ **_V_ ** _has joined the chatroom”_

 

His eyes widened. From what he knows, V wouldn’t join the chatroom unless there was something important going on.

Because of that, he longed to grab his phone from Emily's hand, knocking her ice coffee all over her in the process.

 

“MICHAEL!”

 

He sat back in his chair, phone in hand and covering his mouth “Oh God...I am so so sorry, I--” she raised his hand to stop him, clearly not in the mood right now “I’m going to the bathroom” she got up and grabbed her bag “Should I get you another one?” Mateo asked “Sure, whatever...” she said as she was leaving.

Mateo looked unimpressed at him “Imma pay for it” Michael said quickly and handed Mateo some money. He grabbed the money and left to order Emily another ice coffee.

Michael waited a few moments before opening the RFA app and joining the chatroom with V, who didn’t say anything yet, probably waiting for someone to join as well.

 

Michael didn’t know how to start, so he just said what was on his mind.

 

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Wow… It’s really you!
> 
> **V** : Are you surprised?
> 
> **MC:** Kinda;;
> 
> **V** : I apologize for not coming into this chatroom often.
> 
> **V** : Have you had any trouble continuing Rika’s work?
> 
> **MC:**  I’m trying.
> 
> **V:**  I apologize if I burdened you further.
> 
> **V** : I was reading all the previous messages.
> 
> _**ZEN**  has entered the chatroom._
> 
> **V:**  The expectations toward the party, the talk about Rika…
> 
> **V:**  I read everything.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Huh? It’s V.
> 
> **V** : Hyun. You’re here.
> 
> **V** : I had some time to spare so I came.
> 
> **MC:**  Hyun?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Oh;; That’s my real name.
> 
> **ZEN:**  V likes to call us by our real names lol
> 
> **V** : Maybe it’s because I’m old school, but I like calling everyone by their names.
> 
> **ZEN:**  lololol
> 
> **ZEN:**  We call call each other by our usernames… I feel awkward hearing my name lol
> 
> **MC:** Do you happen to know my name...?
> 
> **V** : No. Seven made it clear that you wanted to keep you identity a secret so I'm going to respect your request.
> 
> **MC:** Thank you;;

 

"Talk about being polite" he muttered to himself then looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Emily was still in the bathroom and Mateo was getting her order...again...

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  Hey, MC.
> 
> **ZEN:**  It’s so weird that us three are in this chatroom together.
> 
> **MC:**  I know…
> 
> **ZEN:**  It’s strange because V doesn’t come into this chatroom very often.
> 
> **V** : Haha…
> 
> **ZEN:**  V, come chat with us more often.
> 
> **ZEN:**  I have no idea what you’re up to.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Send us some pictures so we know how you’re doing at least.

 

He could feel Zen's sadness through his texts.

 

 

 

> **V** : I will try…
> 
> **ZEN:**  As you know
> 
> **ZEN:**  everyone’s excited about the party.
> 
> **V** : You need plans for the party, right?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah…
> 
> **ZEN:**  When it will be… how big it will be
> 
> **ZEN:**  We all want to know.
> 
> **V** : It’s only been two days since we started talking about the party again
> 
> **V:**  so can you give me some more time?

 

There was something about V's texts as well. While Zen's seemed sad, V just seemed...tired.

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  You need more time?
> 
> **V** :  _It’s_ …  _something to think more about. Give me time._
> 
> **V** : Surprisingly, I’ve been receiving calls from some of the previous party guests. They have asked me about the plan of the party.
> 
> **ZEN:** **What?**
> 
> **ZEN:**

 

He felt a chill running down his back. He looked around again, but this time for safety.

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  We didn’t even mention that we’re holding a party
> 
> **ZEN:**  and you’re already getting calls from them?
> 
> **MC:**  Someone must know that I’ve joined RFA...
> 
> **V** : There’s no way the information leaked outside of the organization..
> 
> **ZEN:** _In my guess_
> 
> **ZEN:** _I think it might be related with the person who led MC to Rika’s apartment._

 

He couldn't stop thinking about Unknown's message again

 _"_ _It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone._   ** _I'll go get you soon..."_**

 

 

 

> **MC:**  That’s actually suspicious…
> 
> **V:** Yes. I think the same.
> 
> **V:** MC, did you tell anyone about this?
> 
> **MC:** I only told my sister...
> 
> **MC:** But it happened just now, a few moments ago, in person.
> 
> **MC:** Besides that, I've been radio silent about this.

 

 

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  Really?
> 
> **ZEN:** Then how did they find out about the party?
> 
> **V:** Well…
> 
> **MC:**  Someone’s not watching me, right?
> 
> **V:** Security cameras are placed everywhere outside the apartment.

 

"Not just outside the apartment..." He looked around and spotted quite a few cameras. He then glanced at his phone and saw the front camera. He flipped the phone around to look at the back camera.

He glanced worriedly at Mateo and in the direction Emily went. As he placed his thumb over his front camera, he hoped that he was just overreacting.

 

 

 

> **V** : If anything seems strange, I or Luciel will know right away.
> 
> **V:**  We are doing our best to make sure nothing bad happens.
> 
> **V: I will guarantee your safety.**
> 
> **ZEN:**  That makes me feel better.
> 
> **ZEN:**  MC, you can trust what V says.
> 
> **MC:** Can I really...?
> 
> **V** : It is clear that someone outside the organization knows about MC.
> 
> **ZEN:**  I really hope we figure out who that Unknown guy is…!
> 
> **V:**  The reason why I need more time to set plans for the party is…
> 
> **V:**  I want to start the work after we’ve secured MC’s safety as much as possible.
> 
> **ZEN:**  First… I understand what you’re saying.
> 
> **ZEN:**  MC can’t be put in danger.
> 
> **V** : Yes.
> 
> **MC:** So, I'm not 100% safe then...

 

Might as well address the elephant in the room.

 

 

 

> **V** : I didn't say that.
> 
> **V** : But you can never be too sure.
> 
> **MC:**  I’m a bit scared.. T_T
> 
> **ZEN:**  Of course you’re scared…
> 
> **ZEN:**  I’d feel scared too.
> 
> **V** : Do not worry.
> 
> **V:**  If any device other than your smartphone attempts to access Rika’s apartment, we’ll know right away.
> 
> **V:**  Luciel knows the location of the apartment and he’ll call security immediately.
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh.. You won’t have any problems with that guy involved lol
> 
> **V** : Yes.

 

His safety wasn't what he was worried about. Yes, Unknown's message still haunts him, but at the same time, he's worried about the people around him.

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Thank you for trying to help.
> 
> **V:**  No need. It’s what I ought to do.
> 
> **V** : We only confused you…
> 
> **V:**  by involving you in RFA without any official procedure.
> 
> **ZEN** : MC won’t think that way.
> 
> **MC** : Don’t think that way. I’m fine.

 

Was he really?

 

 

 

 

> **ZEN** : See. ^^
> 
> **V** : You are very kind.
> 
> **ZEN** : As you said, the most important thing is to secure MC’s safety.
> 
> **ZEN:**  To talk about the party again…
> 
> **ZEN:** _We all want you to be as bright as you were before._
> 
> **ZEN:** _I hope you get to smile more with this party._
> 
> **ZEN:** _I still clearly remember how happy you looked when working with Rika._
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:**  I guess V used to be more active before.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yes. Much more active than now…
> 
> **ZEN:**  I miss those times.
> 
> **ZEN:** _It would be nice_ …  _if only we could go back to how things were._
> 
> **V** :  _I appreciate your concerns_ …
> 
> **V:** _but sadly you cannot turn back time._
> 
> **V** :  _If only we could_ …  _we’d have done everything differently._

 

Was there a double meaning to that?

 

 

 

> **V** : I’ll try to set the schedule regarding the party soon.
> 
> **V** : Hyun.
> 
> **ZEN** : Yeah?
> 
> **V** : Thanks for worrying.
> 
> **ZEN:**  I’m not the only one…
> 
> **ZEN:**  Everyone feels the same way.
> 
> **V** : I’ll make sure to meet up to that trust.
> 
> **V** : No matter what happens.
> 
> **V** : I have to leave now. I have dinner plans with Rui.

 

 

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Rui?
> 
> **V:** Oh. He’s a photographer I work with from time to time.
> 
> **V:** If possible, I’ll talk about the party too. He might be able to help us.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Oh, I remember. He is the famous person who said he was my fan.
> 
> **V** : Don’t skip meals even if you’re busy. You lose everything if you lose your health.
> 
> **V** : Please take care of yourself too, MC.
> 
> **MC:**  I will. Thank you.
> 
> **V** : As long as you are a member of the organization… you are like my family.
> 
> **V:**  We don’t know each other very well yet.
> 
> **V** : but I think we will get closer as time passes.

 

Touched. He was still worried, but that was touching.

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  That’s touching. Nice of you to say that.
> 
> **ZEN:**  V.
> 
> **ZEN:**  If you were to leave this organization… you know that all of us will leave too.
> 
> **V** : I know.
> 
> **V** : Let’s talk later.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Okay.
> 
> _**V**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> **ZEN:**  He’s gone…
> 
> **ZEN:**  Wasn’t that a bit flustering?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Talking with V all of a sudden…
> 
> **MC:**  I wasn’t too flustered.
> 
> **ZEN:**  You’re really something. You know that?
> 
> **ZEN:**  You’re used to everything already.
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:** Thanks, it's a facade.
> 
> **ZEN:** Haha, I understand
> 
> **ZEN:** It's hard to stay strong in situations like this.
> 
> **MC:** V seems like he's having a hard time doing so...
> 
> **ZEN:**  I’m sure V wants to hold the party right this instant if he could.
> 
> **ZEN:** _Except_ …  _I guess he’s still healing his wounds._
> 
> **ZEN:** _The wounds from losing the person he loved_ …
> 
> **MC:**  I hope he cheers up soon.
> 
> **ZEN:** _The best happy ending would be_ …
> 
> **ZEN:** _MC, you’re safe,_
> 
> **ZEN:** _we hold the party again,_
> 
> **ZEN:** _V cheers up_ …
> 
> **ZEN:** _and everyone feels happy._
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **ZEN:** _Just like how it was then._

 

They seemed so happy back then. It kinda made him more nervous. He wasn't sure if he could do a better job than Rika. He just hoped he wouldn't screw up everything.

 

 

 

 

> **ZEN:**  Oh…
> 
> **ZEN:**  I really have to go now. I still have some things to finish.
> 
> **ZEN:**  I hope so too.
> 
> **MC:**  See you later, Zen.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Had fun talking to you.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Let’s talk again. ^^
> 
> _**ZEN**  has left the chatroom._
> 
>  

Just as he was about to place his phone on the table, he got a call from Zen. He was considering whether to just decline the call but decided against.

He brought the phone to his ear and heard Zen's voice _"Babe! You picked up right away!"_ he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

 _"What are you doing? Thinking of me?"_ he asked in a flirty tone "Not really. Just thinking about my safety and the risk of some dangerous hacker being after me after our last conversation with V." he told him bluntly _"Oh...right..."_ that was Zen's only reaction.

 _"Well, heh. Jinx then! I was thinking about you too! Haha...after that conversation I thought you might wanna chat with someone, so I'm here for you my lady"_  Michael had to give him props for trying to lighten the mood at least.

"Oh, wow. Are we meant to be?" he asked in (obviously) fake excitement.

 _"Haha! Meant to be! That's exactly it!"_ Zen said excitedly at which Michael rolled his eyes.

He leaned back in his chair as Zen talked _"But I think right now, we're more like Romeo and Juliet"_ Michael grimaced at that "I don't like where this is going..." he said.

 _"Oh! Our ending wouldn't be like theirs tho, don't worry. I feel so happy just listening to your voice even tho we can't see each other."_ Michael wanted to tell him that maybe that was the reason he was so happy in the first place but decided against it.

 _"We don't have anything stopping us. Even if we do, I'll overcome all of it to go see you"_ Zen said, which made frown a little. The only thing that stopping him and Zen from being together would be Zen himself after he sees Michael in real life.

"If you say so..." he lazily agreed.

 _"To be honest, after you joined our organization, I thought a lot about our previous parties...You wouldn't know since you weren't there...but we never thought that we wouldn't be able to hold more parties then"_ he loved this side of Zen. He doesn't mind the flirting even if it's a bit annoying, but when Zen opens up like this, he can't help but think that maybe there's more to him than just a random ~~(maybe, but not sure)~~ straight guy trying to not be single anymore.

_"We thought.. we'd always follow Rika's lead and have parties over and over again...We all laughed and talked together, and it made us all feel so comfortable..."_

He gave him a sad smile through the phone "I guess I'll have to work harder then to make sure everything is better than before, huh?" he said in fake confidence.

 _"Wow~ You're so strong"_ Zen was impressed by that, his voice going back to the flirty one  _"Alright! I'll support you as best as I can, like a knight in shining armor!"_ Michael didn't have the heart to tell him that being _'a knight in shining armor'_ means being _'a noob with no experience, but maybe a deathwish instead'_ so he just laughed.

 _"Feel free to tell me if you need anything"_ he laughed at that again.

"Haha, okay, I will...and Zen...?"  _"Hmm?"_ he paused "Thanks...I really needed that after...what happened today..."

Zen smiled, his voice becoming softer  _"No problem babe. Like I already told you, I'm a knight who exists for the princess. Glad to see I'm doing my work right"_

"Heh..."  _"I can't wait to see what RFA does with you as a member"_ "Me neither" he shifted a bit in his chair, seeing Mateo grabbing Emily's drink, and waiting for her to come back from the bathroom.

 _"_ _There are so many things I want to do already. Let's make awesome memories together, okay?"_ "You bet we will!"

 _"I have to go somewhere for work. I'll call you later. Bye!"_ and with that, Zen hung up.

 

Michael starred at his phone, then sighed.

 

Back to the real world...

 

He placed it on his table, screen down then saw the camera on the back. He glared at it for a few moments then put a napkin over his phone.

By that time both Emily and Mateo returned to the table. She was wearing a completely different shirt, the other one most likely in her bag.

"I'm so so sorry about that, it's just--" "It's fine. Stuff like that happens all the time. That's why I always bring spare clothes with me" he still shrunk down a bit after that.

"So, are you at least gonna tell me what got you so on the edge?" she asked and he looked down a bit.

He sighed "It doesn't matter anymore. I think I had enough of this thing for now..." he pushed his phone away from him gently across the table. Both Emily and Mateo looked weirdly at him "Are you okay...?" she asked, worried for her brother.

"I'm fine. Really..." he paused for a moment then gave them a fake smile "I feel like we talked enough about me" he faked a smile "So, how have you two been?"

 

* * *

 

He dragged himself back to the apartment with great effort. After chatting for a while they went to eat some pizza at some restaurant, making him waste more money in the process. After trying to make sure that he is alright yet again before they parted ways, he was finally able to get back at the apartment.

The first thing he did was flop face-first onto the bed.

He opened the RFA app and decided to reread the last conversation with V but right then Seven decided to join in.

Oh well, he needed to cool down after that stressful conversation.

 

 

 

> _**707**  has entered the chatroom._
> 
> **MC:**  707 has entered.
> 
> **707:**  MC has entered.

 

 

> **707:**  lolol I get to talk with MC.
> 
> **707:**  So exciting~.
> 
> **707:**  I feel good cuz I finished work earlier than I expected.
> 
> **MC:**  Awesome possum
> 
> **707:**  lol
> 
> **707:**  Huh? But…
> 
> **707:**  V came here haha

 

"Don't remind me..." he muttered to himself, remembering the news he, unfortunately, delivered a few hours before.

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Yes. But he left soon.
> 
> **MC:**  You wanted to see V?
> 
> **707:**  Yes.
> 
> **707:**  
> 
> **707:**  It’s been so long since I saw his face…
> 
> **707:**  I’m gonna forget what he looks like soon.
> 
> **MC:** Zen literally sent a picture of him earlier.
> 
> **MC:** Tall boi. Blue hair. Relativelly handsome.
> 
> **MC:** Seems hard to forget him.
> 
> **707:**  hahaha, you're right;;
> 
>  
> 
> **707:**  I really hope he tells us the plans fast tho
> 
> **707:**  and we get to hold the party again haha
> 
> **707:**  Then so many fun things will happen~~
> 
>  

"Not weird at all..." he muttered.

 

 

 

> **MC:**  What fun things?
> 
> **707:**  Hmm lol
> 
> **707:**  For example…
> 
> **707:**  The company I work for right now never gives me days off…
> 
> **707:**   **But they’ll be forced to give me a holiday.**
> 
> **707:**  So excited to see the boss’ angry face.
> 
> **MC:**  Forced to give you a holiday…?
> 
> **707:**  …It just means I’m ditching work for a week without asking ^^
> 
> **707:**  lololol
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:** ...
> 
> **MC:** Should I be worried about you?
> 
> **707:** Nah, it's too early for that. Give it a few chapters for build up.
> 
> **MC:** ??
> 
> **707:** Haha
> 
> **707:**  

 

He was glad to see Yoosung joining the chatroom because he keeps forgetting how weird Seven can be.

Weird enough for more than one person to handle, at least.

 

 

 

> _**Yoosung★**  has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hiya
> 
> **707:**  Howdy
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Are you a cowboy or sth? roflol’
> 
> **MC:**  Hey~ Hey~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  omg lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hey lol
> 
> **707:**  V came and went. Look at the messages above.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Ya?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Oh_ …  _V._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _He really did come_ …

 

"Well, this is either gonna smoothly or..."

 

 

 

 

> **707:**  He must have seen everything we said about the party.
> 
> **707:**  Since MC joined the organization
> 
> **707:**  we were pretty busy just talking about the party.
> 
> **707: If Yoosung stopped playing games because he was thinking about the party**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  omg
> 
> **707:** **that says it all.**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m not that addicted to games lol

 

He breathed out in relief. For a moment there he thought Yoosung was going to go ape shit.

 

 

 

 

> **YOOSUNG:**  Hmm…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  When do you think we’ll have specific plans for the party?
> 
> **707:**  I hope it’s soon.
> 
> **MC:**  We’ll find out soon, I guess.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I hopes so.
> 
> **707:**  It’s being delayed because of security issues.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Then I guess V wants to hold the party?
> 
> **707:**  Ya. Seems so.
> 
> **707:**  I don’t know how it’s gonna play out…
> 
> **707:**  But I want the party fast~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Me too.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Jaehee didn’t seem to be up for it at first
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  but I think it’s just because she doesn’t trust MC. I think she wants the party too.

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Jumin Han**  has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Oh. It’s Jumin.
> 
> **707:**  I want to give a 90’s greeting~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hiya
> 
> **707:**  Yo, yo, homie Joe.

 

He thought about giving him a normal greeting, but then remembered how he treated Jaehee and decided to mess around a bit too.

Just to be petty.

 

 

 

 

> **MC:**  Hey hey bae~
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  lolol
> 
> **JUMIN:**  -_-
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I’m tired.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Assistant Kang!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  She’s not here…?
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:** lol
> 
> **MC:**  Jaehee has a life of her own;
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I’m not invading her personal life.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I am caller her during working hours set by the law.
> 
> **707:**  And the law says that work hours are from 00 to 24, right?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**

 

He tried to hold back a laugh at that.

 

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  God…
> 
> **JUMIN:**   ** _Elizabeth the 3rd hasn’t been eating anything since she came back from Assistant Kang’s place._**
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I have to call her.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Why don’t you call her rather than going online?
> 
> **707:**  Since he can take care of things without hearing her voice?
> 
> **707:**  How’s school for ya, Yoosung?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Fine
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But I fell asleep during geography today.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m worried about my GPA T_T I hate GE classes!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:**  I’m bad at geography too lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Oh, really?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**   **bad at everything ^^**
> 
> **MC:** Big mood ^^
> 
> **MC:**  What subject do you like?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hmm…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Hmm?
> 
> **707:**   **Maybe u have zero interest?**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Pretty much.
> 
>  
> 
> **707:**  lol Don’t worry too much.
> 
> **707:**  If you end up hacking beyond national borders you get to memorize world geography pretty quick.

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

> **MC:** Wow, thanks for the completelly universal advice.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Gahh_ …  _I want to get out of school fast._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It’s not as if getting a job becomes easier if you study hard._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **707:**  I heard young people these days are depressed because of things like that.
> 
> **MC:** Pretty much. 
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Seven talks as if he’s not young.
> 
> **JUMIN:** **_A cat abuser cannot be considered a normal member of the youth._ **
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  omg… Jumin suddenly started talking lol
> 
> **MC:** lol
> 
> **707:**  lololol
> 
> **707:** **It’s a problem that Yoosung doesn’t have a girlfriend.**
> 
> **MC:** ~~_Debatable_ ~~
> 
> **707:** **It’s also a problem that Yoosung’s addicted to games.**
> 
> **707:** **It’s another problem that Yoosung’s struggling with problems faced by the youth these days.**
> 
> **707: It’s a huge problem that Yoosung doesn’t like V.**
> 
> **707:** **Yoosung has so many problems.**

 

"No! Don't bring up V! The conversation was going so smoothly!" he groaned and rolled on his back.

 

 

 

> **MC:** Oh boi...here we go...;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It’s not my problem that I don’t like V._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _V’s the one who gave me the reason for not liking him._
> 
> **707:**  lololol love the honesty
> 
> **MC:**  Did V do something wrong?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _**Yes. I think he did something wrong.** _
> 
> **707:**  ;;;
> 
> **707:**  Yoosung was really close with Rika
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _We weren’t just close_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I am her **actual family.**_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Jumin got rid of his tears quickly._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Even though Rika wasn’t with us anymore_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _he got over it so soon_ …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Managed to do his work without a_ _problem._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _He’s doing even better now._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Same with V_ …  _they both got over it so fast._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Not just Jumin, everyone got over it so fast._
> 
> **707:**  That is true…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I was connected to her by **blood.**_
> 
> **707:**  Now that I think about it…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It was unbearable for me._
> 
> **707:**  Yoosung, u were really messed up by it.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It’s natural that everyone doesn’t feel the way I do._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I was practically her little brother._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _If V **truly loved Rika**_
> 
> **707:**  Omg;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _If he really considered her family_ …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _he wouldn’t have gotten over it so fast_ …
> 
> **707:** _I don’t know_ …
> 
> **707:** _He wasn’t_ …  _exactly well._
> 
> **707:** _V too_ …
> 
> **707:** _Even now,_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  …

 

Maybe he shouldn't get involved...but at the same time...

 

 

 

> **MC:**  I heard that if people get really sad, they get colder instead.

 

It's not like it's a new experience to him. Maybe he could help.

 

 

 

> **YOOSUNG:** _Really?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _But even if that’s true_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _V did a lot of things I can’t understand_
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:**  Maybe V knows something that you don’t…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Oh! I actually did think that._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _V was so strangely calm;;;_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Maybe_ …  _he knows something I don’t?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I did_ …  _think that a lot._
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:**  Endless misunderstandings

 

 

> **JUMIN:**  Hey. I’m back…
> 
> **707:**  Is our cute Elizabeth doing well?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I think Assistant Kang fed her too much.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  And do not talk about her as if she is your cat.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Someone who abuses cats has no right to talk that way.
> 
> **JUMIN:** _And Yoosung._

 

"Oh boy, here we go..."

 

 

 

> **YOOSUNG:** _Yes?_
> 
> **JUMIN:** _However V dealt with Rika’s death_ …
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I don’t think it’s something for you to judge._
> 
> **JUMIN:** _I’m not defending V but_ …
> 
> **JUMIN:** _You have to acknowledge that V has his own way of grieving._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Well._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I don’t know._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Stopping the parties that Rika held_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _and almost breaking up the organization_ …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Do you think it was because he couldn’t bear to think about her?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It wasn’t just that, he got rid of all traces of her._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Her photos, records, everything._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I don’t think there’s anything left other than the things in her apartment._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _If he knew the password to the_ _apartment_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _he would have gone in and burned everything._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _V used to be_ …  _so nice_ …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _But now_ …
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:**  Maybe he had his own reasons?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  … _To be honest_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I really hope so._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _If there’s something I don’t know_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _and I’m just misunderstanding_ …
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I would feel so much better._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:**  omg
> 
> **707:**  It’s scary watching Yoosung explode
> 
> **707:**  If u get older…
> 
> **707:**  u become more numb to things like that.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You’re not that much older than me.
> 
> **MC:** Not like he's wrong tho...
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I do not think that V has changed that much.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Although I admit that he has become more dry.
> 
> **707:** **_I feel that he may be hiding something_ **
> 
> **707:** _but I don’t think that he’s changed a lot._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _You think that too, Seven?_
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _I do too._
> 
>  
> 
> **MC:** Let's just.. see how things go, I guess;;
> 
> **707:**  That’s what I’m doing right now.
> 
> **MC:** Like, I want to trust V...
> 
> **JUMIN:** Yes
> 
> **MC:** But...I dunno
> 
> **MC:** This whole situation is complicated, honestly.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Young people are so suspicious.
> 
> **707:**  Everyone knows that Yoosung doesn’t really like V.
> 
> **707:**  That’s nothing new~.
> 
> **707:**  A brother hating the sister’s husband is
> 
> **707:**  a cliche soap opera story.
> 
> MC: Classis sister complex? Maybe
> 
> **MC:** But also
> 
> **MC:** Seven, maybe you watched too many soap operas? lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Ya…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Seven, did you find the hacker who made MC go to the apartment?
> 
> **707:**  Hmm~.
> 
> **707:**  I did try tracing him…
> 
> **707:**  but didn’t find much.
> 
> **707** :
> 
>  
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  There’s something that even you can’t trace?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Maybe you’ve lost your skills?
> 
> **JUMIN:** **You’re being punished for abusing my cat.**
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, we're talking about my safety, btw, if you haven't noticed.
> 
> **MC: Maybe tell her to not curse the only hacker we have please? Much appreciated.**
> 
> **YOOSUNG: lolol**
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** _I kept digging and it seemed_ …
> 
> **707:** _to be related to a religious organization._
> 
> **707:**  I was about to look into it more… but I’m just going to keep an eye out for now.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Religious?
> 
> **JUMIN:**  That’s a sensitive area.

 

That rings a bell...

 

 

 

> **MC:**  It might be a sensitive are, yes...
> 
> **MC:** But at the same time, I think he mentioned something about religion…
> 
> **707:**  Really?
> 
> **707:**  Hmm~.
> 
> **707:**  Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.
> 
> **707:**  I’ll have to collect more data.
> 
> **707:**  The information isn’t conclusive yet so don’t overreact.
> 
> **707:**  If it’s related to Rika, I’ll make sure to tell u.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _Okay_ …  _Alright._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** _It must be hard for you._
> 
> **707:**  lol nothing’s hard~ it’s dine.
> 
>  
> 
> **707:**  I’ll go get some shut eye now.
> 
> **MC:**  Already?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Yeah…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  It’s still early evening…
> 
> **707:**  I stayed up all night working till this afternoon T_T
> 
> **707:**  I can’t even keep my eyes open right now…
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Got it. Hurry and go to bed.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  You’re not skipping meals though, right?
> 
> **707:**  Nah. Got a burger.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Commoner food… it must be high cholesterol.
> 
> **707:**  I’m gonna work hard and die fast.
> 
> **707:**  Have no desire to live long lol
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** **Whaaat??**
> 
> **MC:** Okay, first things first, _mood._
> 
> **MC:** Secondly, try to stay alive please.
> 
> **707:**  Anyways, bye~
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Good bye.
> 
> _**707**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  No desire to live long;;;
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  But.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Jumin, you don’t eat burgers because it’s commoner food? ^^;
> 
> **JUMIN:** **Yes.**
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I was educated as a child not to eat things like that.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  It became a habit and I still don’t have the desire to try it.
> 
> **MC:** Just HOW rich are YOU?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  lololol you’re so cute, MC.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  So bougie
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Do you even know what that means?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  ;;
> 
>  
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Anyways it is not good to be picky about food.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  I have to leave now.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Bye.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  Later, Jumin.
> 
> **YOOSUNG:**  I’m gonna play LOLOL to get rid of my stress.
> 
> **JUMIN:**  Alright.
> 
> **MC:** Bye guys!
> 
> _**Yoosung★**  has left the chatroom._
> 
> _**Jumin Han**  has left the chatroom._

 

That was exhausting. Just as he thought this was over, his phone started ringing and answered without looking at the caller ID.

 _"Hello? It's Yoosung"_ he heard as he brought the phone to his ear. "What's up?" Michael asked.  _"It's just… You know, I can't really focus on gaming tonight. I feel complicated."_

"Is it because of what happened with V today?" he asked, rolling on his side and resting his phone on his ear.

 

 _"_ _I guess so. If you have time, could you hear me out for a sec?"_

"Of course. Go ahead"

 

 _"Thank you… To be honest, I didn't want to talk about this with another member…"_ he paused the sighed.

_"But V...I think he's getting really quiet and secretive nowadays. You might not be able to tell now, but V used to be really active and talk a lot._

 

"He does seem quite-" he was looking for the right word "-reserved"

 

_"Yeah. I mean, he wasn't a chatterbox, but he was always good at expressing his emotions. But ever since Rika passed away, he became...quieter and quieter... and now..."_

"They do say that silence is an answer..." Michael told him, not knowing what he should say.

 

 _"I just waited for him, you know? I know it was really hard for him, so I thought he's say something after time passes"_   he paused yet again.

_"But that wasn't the case. He became a completely different person after that day... He doesn't really seem to care about the RFA either..."_

 

"Hey, hey. Now, don't talk like that" Michael said as he got in a sitting position, grabbing his phone "Like I've said, silence is an answer too. I doubt that he straight up doesn't care about you guys anymore...maybe he just doesn't know what to say anymore...maybe Rika's death was hit harder for him than you'd think..."

_"Do you really think so? I don't even know anymore. No one knows unless he speaks. I mean, I guess I don't know what he does on his own..."_

 

" **I** have a question for you..." he paused not sure if he should ask this or not "Do **you** care about V?"

_"I...I don't know...I can't say that I hate him...but I... I want to know what's going on with him..."_

 

_"When R-Rika passed away...I felt so lonely..."_

_"I didn't know **who** to talk about it! I-it's not like they would've understood, you know?"_ he took a deep breath _"V...V was the only one who I thought I could relate to when it came to this...the only one who **apparently** cared about her as much as **I**_ did..." another pause. 

 _"_ _I_ _tried to find comfort in him... in someone, I could talk to about what happened..."_ his voice turned about angry _"...in someone who apparently knew more about what was going on in her personal life than **I, her actual family,** did..."_

_"Instead he just shut away from everyone else...I understood him at first, and as I said, I waited and waited for him..."_

_"...if silence really **is** an answer like you say it is, I don't think I wanna know which question he answered with that..."_

He kept silent.  _"But now... nothing will change if he keeps being quiet. I still don't know why he's being stubborn and keeping quiet when people want to know what went on...with her...with him...with everything..."_ he took a deep breath.

 _"Anyways, I guess I should be happy that we're having the party again. I hope V comes back to normal soon. I'll do my best to help with whatever I can"_ Michael was glad that he changed the subject because he didn't know how to handle this."

 _"The only thing I'm good at is playing games, but I'm sure there's something I can do to help"_ Michael smiled at him "Hey, just being active here is helping enough"

_"Heh...thanks. And thanks for hearing me out today. I feel much better after getting that out of my system"_

He smiled "Anytime".

He heard Yoosung yawn _"I should go sleep... We'll meet in the world of dreams, alright?"_ "Heh. I would have to go bed for that to happen"

That made Yoosung nervous, apparently  _"Y-you need sleep to stay healthy!"_ Michael laughed at that "Don't worry, I'll go to bed soon. It's only 6 PM right now. There's still time for that, so wait for me there" 

"Heh, then see you there"

And with that, he hung up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time. If you liked this, give it some kudos and leave a comment down below to motivate me to write more.  
> Chapter 6 already in work.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic on AO3. I hope it's good!  
> Leave kudos if you liked it and don't forget to comment!


End file.
